Silvaze : Un moyen
by Silver the strongest hedgehog
Summary: Je ne suis pas très bon avec les résumés, c'est une histoire sur l'univers Sonic qui se passe à l'époque de Silver et Blaze, une histoire alternative du jeu sans l'apparition de Mephiles, mais il y'aurait un moyen selon Silver pour sortir de cet enfer. Silvaze. Noté T pour le sang
1. Chapter 1

Silver et Blaze appartienne à SEGA

Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes

Point de vue de Silver

Je m'appelle Silver, Silver le hérisson. J'ai 14 ans, mes épines sont argentée et ma fourrure à ma poitrine est blanche et couvre mon cou comme une écharpe, j'ai des yeux d'or. Mon museau est de couleur abricot, mon front est recouvert par cinq piquants à l'apparence d'une feuille de cannabis et deux longs piquants supplémentaires à l'arrière de ma tête tombants jusqu'à ma queue. Mes yeux ont comme contours des tâches noire de chaque côté. J'ai une paire de gants blanc avec des bracelets solides de couleur jaune et des bottines, à manchettes solides jaunes montant jusqu'à mes genoux. Je suis né dans une ville ravagé et les flammes, ces flammes créer par un être immortelle que nous nommons Iblis… Enfin je dis nous mais les derniers survivants ont étaient tués, j'ai étais triste, ravagé et en colère quand ils sont morts, et j'ai beaucoup pleuré... Oui je suis très sentimental, je devais avoir 3 ans, ma mère aussi a était tué… J'étais orphelin au début vivant seul, mais à mes 3 ans elle c'est manifesté, malheureusement, notre rencontre a était de courte durée car Iblis nous a attaqué et l'a tué 2 jours plus tard en me sauvant, ce jour-là j'avais beau être un enfant, ma rage c'est déchaîné et j'ai bien du détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de centaines de kilomètre avec une explosion d'énergie psychique, ce jour la j'étais tellement épuisé après avoir fait exploser toute mon énergie en une fois que j'ai dormis 1 semaine entière. Il ne reste que, sur toute la planète, que moi et ma meilleur amie, Blaze la chatte. Ayant moi même la psychokinésie me permettant de tout déplacer, et d'autre chose mais je ne vais pas m'embêtais à tout dire ça serait trop long, elle avait la pyrokinésie le pouvoir de créez les flammes, nous sommes les seuls pouvant combattre Iblis avec nos pouvoirs surnaturel. Nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance, Blaze a aussi perdu ses parents à cause d'Iblis, cependant à ses 4 ans, et elle les avait toujours eu autour d'elle, et sa rage aussi c'est exprimé ce jour-là, malgré ça elle n'avait pas réussi à le battre et c'est enfui et nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tard ce même jour et c'était la première fois sur une longue liste qu'ont l'avaient battu ensemble.

J'ai toujours admiré Blaze pour ses compétences, elle était forte, intelligente, belle, gentille, mature, courageuse et rapide, tellement qu'elle me donner l'envie de l'être et je me suis entraîné pour l'atteindre et j'ai réussis, sans pouvoirs nos vitesses sont les même et avec pouvoir je suis le plus rapide car j'atteins une vitesse 10 fois supérieur à celle du son en volant, c'était aussi un bonus contre la lutte d'Iblis. Autre chose, je l'aime, pas aimer comme une amie ou une sœur, mais aimer en amour, à chaque fois que je la vois mon cœur bat tellement qu'il est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine, à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai l'impression de la voire scintillait pour vous dire à quel point je l'aime, et son sourire me fais fondre le cœur. Je pense que si j'arrive à combattre Iblis tout les jours c'est car j'ai envie de lui offrir le meilleur des mondes possible, un monde qu'elle mérite amplement, sans elle j'aurais sûrement perdu espoir, aussi naïf que je suis je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de vaincre Iblis une bonne fois pour toute.

J'étais entrain de survoler la ville de Crisis après un combat que j'ai livré seul contre Iblis, déjà quand nous le combattions ensemble, nous n'étions pas à bout de souffle quand nous terminons le combat, et il y'a quelques mois nos pouvoirs ont soudainement évoluaient, Blaze était capable de créer maintenant des flammes bleus plus chaude et puissante que ses flammes rouges, ses flammes bleus peuvent maintenant même brûler les rochers et la terre, elle pouvait aussi utiliser son feu comme un propulseur pour sauter plus haut et atterrir lentement au sol et créer des boules de feu d'au moins 20 mètres de haut, elle pouvait aussi combiner son feu bleu et rouge pour faire un violet plus puissant. Quand à moi ma psychokinésie est devenu plus puissante, je peux compresser un bâtiment entier et le réduire à la taille d'un grain de poussière, avant j'arrivais à soulever facilement avec ma télékinésie 20 tonnes, maintenant je peux soulever 250 tonnes maximum, je disais que je pouvais volais 10 fois plus vite que la vitesse du son, mais avant je volais déjà à la vitesse du son, je peux lire les pensés des gens, manipuler encore mieux l'énergie psychique à l'état pure, source de tout pouvoirs psychiques, et d'autre choses liées aux pouvoirs psychiques. Mais le meilleur et que je suis capable de bouger les choses à un niveau encore plus précis que moléculaire, jusqu'aux atomes, en revanche je n'ai jamais beaucoup utilisé cette capacité, en faite elle m'est inutile si je ne sais pas de quoi sont faites les choses et dans cette ville en ruine il n'y a pas d'école, par instinct et intuition j'ai étais capable de transformer l'air en eau mais j'avais du mal alors étant donner que je n'ai aucune connaissance pour le faire j'ai préféré m'habituer à la sensation d'en faire et j'arrive à le faire une fois sur deux et je peu faire 1 litre d'eau maximum, mais heureusement Blaze a trouvé il y'a 2 jours beaucoup de livres scientifique me permettant de connaître la composition de tout ce qu'il peut exister, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les toucher à cause de mes entraînement avec Blaze. Enfin avec toutes ces nouvelles compétences je suis capable de combattre Iblis seul pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne aussi une évolution de ses compétence comme nous, ça serait tout à fait possible, personne ne le sait, Blaze ne pouvait pas le battre seul, non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante mais car le feu contre le feu n'est pas très efficace surtout contre le magma dont Iblis est composé et qu'il l'utilise ce qui réduit en cendres même les flammes, mais si elle avait eu n'importe quelle autre pouvoir à la place elle en serait capable, moi je n'avais pas cette force ou faiblesse car ma psychokinésie ne peut pas altérer ou être altéré comme brûler ou être brûler directement même si je pense que je pourrais modifier cela à l'avenir sans avoir la faiblesse.

Nous avions du mal avant pour nous nourrir avec les rations qu'ont trouve ici et là. Mais plus le temps passé plus nous avons eu de nourriture grâce à l'agriculture qu'ont a appris à faire dans les livres, nous avions protégés un endroit où il y'a de la terre pour cultiver des fruits et légumes, pour le protéger j'ai toujours mit autour une barrière psychique pour pas qu'Iblis et ses monstres ne détruise l'endroit quand nous ne sommes pas là, et comme je vous le disaient avant, je crée de l'eau pour arroser les légumes, je fais aussi de l'eau pour nous permettre de boire ce qui est utile dans une ville en flamme. Avant nous avions eu du mal à nous trouver de la nourriture, nous étions déjà rester 1 semaine sans manger, nous n'avions pas vraiment peur de mourir de faim, honnêtement, ça serait rien comparé à affronter Iblis et ses monstres à l'époque, lorsque nous en trouvions, j'essayais de en donner un peu plus pour elle, m'inquiétant pour elle et ignorant mes besoins, mais à chaque fois elle découvrit ce que je faisais, et au final nous partagions à part égal. Nous avions appris à lire par des survivants à l'époque où ils étaient vivant, nous lisons aussi tout les livres qu'ont trouvaient, toute information est bonne à prendre. Après cette courte description de ma vie, je terminais mon chemin aérien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez nous, je n'ai pas volais à ma vitesse maximale mais plutôt tranquillement sans aucune pression, j'avais donné la possibilité à Blaze de se reposer un peu car je trouvais qu'elle avait mentalement le besoin de se reposer, je suis aller combattre Iblis seul, elle m'a dit que ça devrait aller mais je ne l'ai pas écouté car elle faisait tout pour être forte devant les autres et surtout moi, enfin ça ne sert à rien car j'ai toujours vu à travers cette carapace, comme si elle me disait clairement ce qu'elle ressent, ça c'est améliorer au fil du temps et maintenant je la connaissais par cœur. Je savais qu'elle serai irrité à mon retour mais peu importe à quel point elle est en colère, ce n'est pas terrifiant car je l'aime trop pour avoir peur d'elle. Et aussi car je suis bien trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse m'effrayer, sans me vanter.

Je vois au loin notre maison ou nous vivons, contrairement aux autres nous avons fait en sorte que elle soit belle, elle était d'une couleur blanche, Blaze a dit que ça serait plus facile à repérer car presque tout ici était noir et gris foncé si on ne comptait pas la lave, elle avait un étage en plus du rez de chaussé. Je vois au loin Blaze qui m'attend à l'extérieur de la maison les bras croisés, il me fallu que quelque secondes pour atterrir devant elle, j'étais un peu nerveux car je pouvais voire un froncement de sourcil sur son front. J'étais nerveux mais pas par peur mais car je n'ai jamais compris comment agir avec des personnes en colère, surtout avec Blaze mais il y avait une raison supplémentaire, c'est que je la trouve si mignonne comme ça. Blaze a des yeux doré comme moi, âgée de 14 ans. Sa fourrure est lilas, l'intérieur de ses oreilles sont de couleur pêche. Elle a ses cheveux en queue de cheval vers le haut avec le bout de ses cheveux et de sa queue violet foncé jusqu'aux pointes et elle a un museau blanc. Elle a aussi des gants avec une doublure en fourrure sur les poignets. Elle a changé de chaussures car elle disait que ses talons la ralentissait et étaient plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé ces chaussures mais c'est les même exceptés qu'il n y'a pas de talons et elles sont plates. Elle porte également un manteau pourpre et le bout avec du magenta avec un collier d'or et une paire de collants blancs. Elle a un bijou rouge sur son front, elle dit qu'elle l'a eu de ses parents.

Silver- T'es tu reposé ?

Blaze- Silver, j'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi !

Silver- Je suis désolé Blaze, je voulais que tu te repose un peu car tu donnais l'impression d'en avoir besoin.

Blaze- *soupir* Ce n'est pas une raison pour partir d'un seul coup. Et tu as oublié que nous avons nos combats d'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Je soupire, ces entraînement de combats, c'est une chose que Blaze avait instauré dans notre quotidien pour nous améliorer, je les avaient toujours détestés car non seulement je perdais tout le temps mais je blessais Blaze et le fait de la blesser et d'être blessé par elle était horrible... Et à cause de mes défaites elle pense que j'ai besoin de sa protection et ne veux pas me laisser seul... C'est pas que je déteste être tout le temps avec elle, mais quand même, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi même !

Blaze- Enfin allons-y, téléporte nous.

Oui une autre de mes capacités est la téléportation, sur moi je n'ai aucun problème mais j'ai besoin de concentration quand j'emporte quelqu'un avec moi, aussi je ne peux pas me téléporter où je veux mais seulement dans un rayon de 10 kilomètre. Je nous aient envoyé vers le terrain d'entraînement situé loin derrière la maison qu'ont a emménager exprès, il y avait diverse rochers autour me permettant d'attaquer. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était au-dessus de moi dans tous les domaines, mais il se trouvait que j'avais tort, durant mes combats contre Iblis ou elle, j'avais remarqué ma différence de puissance, inconsciemment je me retenais contre Blaze, vraiment beaucoup depuis le début, je préférai me faire battre des milliers de fois et de me faire blesser par elle que de la blesser mais je devais le faire de temps à autre pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. Je me suis tout le temps un peu détesté pour ça, et j'éprouve des remords en faisant semblant de perdre, car je lui mens en quelque sorte, et si elle l'apprend elle pourrait me détester, mais si c'est le prix a payer pour son bien... Le scénario habituel va se dérouler, Blaze se positionnera, nous combattrons, je la laisse gagner sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et ont part pour me soigner. Mais cette fois c'est différent, j'ai appris que dans la vie il faut donner pour recevoir ce que l'on veut, alors j'ai fais un arrangement avec mon subconscient, cette fois je vais la surprendre. Au moment ou elle allait partir je la retiens en tenant son poignet gauche, elle tourna sa tête vers moi, je l'ai lâché car je sais qu'elle attendrait jusqu'à ce que je lui dit ce que j'ai à lui dire

Silver- Regard Blaze, nous faisons des combats depuis combien de temps ?

Blaze- Depuis 5 ans.

Silver- Et durant ces combats il n'y avait jamais eu une récompense pour le gagnant.

Blaze- Où veux tu en venir ?

Silver- Aujourd'hui si ont mettaient une récompense justement ?

Blaze- Qui sera ?

Silver- Le perdant devra donner au gagnant ce qu'il demande peu importe ce que c'est et ne dois en aucun cas se venger. Dis-je en espérant qu'elle accepte même si je pense que c'est fichu d'avance

Blaze- D'accord.

Ou pas. J'ai étais surpris de sa réponse mais heureux

Silver- Tu accepte aussi facilement ?! Jure le !

Blaze- Je le jure sur mon nom que si je perd je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux sans me venger. Dit-elle tout à fait normalement

Silver- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre ?!

Blaze- Bien sur que non, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu es trop faible pour moi je te bat à chaque fois. Dit-elle d'un ton et sourire moqueur tout en se tournant pour aller se positionner

Sa phrase me donna l'effet d'une flèche venant du haut fonçant sur ma tête et écrit faible dessus qui m'a fait tomber parterre à plat ventre, je me suis relevé difficilement avec un sourire nerveux alors qu'un nerf c'est dessiné sur le coté gauche de mon front et mon visage c'est assombri, je jure que je me vengerai, mais ce n'était rien alors que je riais intérieurement de ce qui va se passer. Je voyais Blaze en face de moi à une dizaine de mètres, elle avait prit son calme et sa pose de combat et activa ses flammes bleus autour d'elle et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, nous les Espers avons les yeux rouge quand nous utilisons nos pouvoirs au maximum, apparemment elle sera sérieuse un minimum malgré ce qu'elle dit, elle a sûrement compris que j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête pour avoir proposé ce pari. Je me suis à mon tour entouré de mon aura psychique et j'ai essayé de couper les émotions qui me traversaient, je devais être imperturbable pour pouvoir donner mon maximum durant le combat. J'ai lancé un petit caillou en l'air et quand il retombera sa sonnera le début du combat. J'avais l'impression que le temps ralentissait alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour garder sous contrôle la boule dans mon ventre composé d'excitation et de peur de la blesser... Attend une seconde, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis égoïste...? Je préfère ne pas y penser... J'ai fermé mes yeux pour m'y aider. Puis après ce qui étais pour moi une éternité, j'ai entendu le caillou tombait, j'ai ouvert mes yeux et la couleur de mes pupilles étaient passé au rouge, mes 2 longs piquants sont allaient vers le haut bougeant légèrement comme si ils flottaient, mes 2 mèches de cheveux devant mes oreilles sont aussi allaient vers le haut, flottant eux aussi.

Blaze s'élança vers moi et me donna un coup de poing enflammé mais je l'ai paré avec mon avant-bras en le levant, grâce à mon aura la chaleur ne m'atteignait pas. Elle me donna un autre coup de poing mais je l'arrêtais avec mon autre main et je l'ai serré ce qu'il lui donna de la douleur montré sur son visage et j'ai retiré tout de suite mon emprise et elle en profita pour reculer en sautant en arrière, apparemment je ne pouvais pas changer instantanément mes habitudes. Elle positionna ses mains devant elle et lança des boules de feu sur moi mais j'ai couru sur la droite esquivant toutes ses flammes qui brûlaient le sol, pendant ma course j'ai pris un rocher de 2 mètre de haut et je l'ai lancé sur elle qu'elle l'a détruit avec son poing de feu droit le réduisant en plusieurs gros morceaux, j'ai arrêter de courir et pris les morceaux les faisant tournoyer autour de Blaze créant un mini cyclone de pierre, les pierres l'ont touché lui causant des dégâts, elle tenta de détruire les rochers avec ses poings mais elle n'y arriva pas, ou cela créait juste plus de rocher à utiliser, alors elle enflamma tout les rochers en même temps en faisant une sphère de feu autour d'elle de 1 mètre et demi de haut, pas suffisant pour les brûler complètement, mais ça m'a surpris et j'ai lâché mon emprise sur eux, j'ai foncé sur elle à travers sa sphère de feu et je lui ai donné un coup de poing au visage la faisant reculer de quelque mètre, elle se ré-équilibra sur ses pied et fonça sur moi en faisant une toupie de feu mais je l'ai arrêter avec mes pouvoirs quand elle a à peine avancé et je l'ai soulevé et l'ai propulsa contre le sol à plusieurs reprise lui donnant beaucoup de dégât, j'ai arrêté et l'ai lâché.

Elle se releva blessé. Après cette action, j'ai remarqué que bien plus que la douleur, c'est la surprise qui déformais sont beaux visage, voire même une touche de colère. Sa peut se comprendre en meme temps, jamais elle aurais pue penser que je soit capable d'agir ainsi à la vue nos entrainement intérieur. En revanche elle était plus déterminé que jamais à me vaincre. Elle positionna ses mains en coupe à coté de ses cotes droit, ses jambes sont un peu pliés avec la gauche devant et la droite derrière, des flammes bleus et rouge venaient dans ses mains de tous les cotés en spirale et une boule de feu violette se forma, ça ne plaisante plus. J'ai copié sa pose et mon énergie psychique venait aussi de tous les cotés en spirale formant une boule cyan créant des rayons lumineux que mes mains laissèrent passer. En même temps ont a poussé nos bras en avant et nos pouvoirs se sont dégagés en continue de nos mains ayant la taille de nos mains en coupe, en se rencontrant les flammes se dispersaient en flammèches de tout les cotés au point de contact alors que mon énergie se dispersé autour en petits éclairs. Nous étions à égalité, Blaze donnait son maximum mais je ne faisais que m'échauffer. J'ai mis plus de puissance dans mon attaque, le volume de ma vague psychique a décuplé de volume engloutissant complètement les flammes de Blaze, elle fut figé par la taille et la puissance de mon attaque, mais elle se ressaisit au dernier moment mettant ses bras en X pour se protéger, mais ça n'a pas servit à grand-chose vu que après que mon rayon psychique avait disparu elle était à 4 pattes à terres blessé et avec quelques brûlure. Je me suis approché d'elle pensant que j'avais gagné mais quand j'étais assez proche, elle c'est relevé et me donna un coup de poing enflammé violet mais j'ai instantanément mis un bouclier autour de moi et elle le frappa et recula en tenant sa main

Blaze- C'est dur !

Le combat n'était pas fini, elle recula d'une distance de 2 mètres et utilisa ses dernière force pour enflammer le sol autour de nous d'un feu rouge pour m'empêcher de partir, mais c'était vain, je peux sans problème passer, puis Blaze a levé son bras et crée une boule de feu violette de 20 mètre de haut me visant mais je n'avais pas peur. J'ai mis ma main ouverte au niveau de mon torse la paume vers le haut, avec mon pouvoir j'ai attiré toutes les flammes qui se sont réunis dans ma main, les flammes qu'elle a fait au début qui brûlaient le sol, le cercle autour de nous, et l'immense boule de feu. J'avais dans main mini soleil violet de 10 centimètre de haut, toutes le flammes ont étaient compressés, j'ai augmenté la puissance en y rajoutant de mon énergie psychique qui a entouré le soleil d'une aura cyan, puis je l'ai lancé avec l'aura sortant comme une comète avec de petit flammes autour sur Blaze qui l'esquiva de justesse en faisant un saut latéral sur sa droite, mais c'est que j'avais prévue, si la boule l'aurai touchai elle n'aurait pas pu en survire, mon but était de la coincé car elle n'abandonnera pas tant que je ne la pousse pas à bout d'option. Le soleil fonça vers l'horizon et explosa en un dôme d'énergie violet avec le contour cyan de 30 mètres de haut. J'ai foncé sur elle à peine avoir lancé le soleil et quand elle a ré-atterrit j'ai mis ma main droite sur son thorax et je l'ai poussé à terre me mettant à genoux au-dessus d'elle gardant ma main sur elle pour qu'elle ne bouge et se relève pas, je lève ma main gauche entouré de mon aura prêt à frapper. Je l'ai vu me regarder avec un air choqué, soit pour ma victoire facile, soit pour la couleur de mes yeux ou encore les 2, c'est vrai qu'elle ne les a jamais vu, peut être qu'elle croyait être la seule à qui cela lui arrivait, aussi j'utilisais rarement mes pouvoirs à 100 %. Au final j'ai vu que ses yeux reprenaient leurs couleurs d'or, admettant sa défaite, j'ai alors éteint mon aura, mes yeux ont aussi retrouvé leurs couleur or, mes épines et mes cheveux ont retrouvaient leurs position d'origine et je me suis relevé et je lui ai tendu la main

Silver- J'ai gagné Blaze.

Elle me regarda énervé mais prit ma main pour se relever

Blaze- Tu t'es toujours retenu n'est-ce pas ?

Silver- Je suis désolé mais j'ai toujours détesté que tu sois blessé, alors par moi c'était impossible d'être celui qui te blesse, je préférais que ça soit toi qui me blesse. Désolé... Dis-je un peu faiblement baissant un peu la tête

Blaze- Tu es tellement naïf… Donc si je résume, pendant 5 ans tu as toujours étais plus fort que moi mais tu m'as fais croire que tu étais plus faible que moi pour éviter que je sois blessé ?

Silver-… Oui… Dis-je comme si je savais que j'allais recevoir une punition

Blaze est resté la pendant quelques secondes puis elle soupira

Blaze- Silver, tu aurais du me le dire si tu n'aimais pas ça au lieu de faire semblant, j'aurais compris tu sais... Et puis tu sais, ne pas savoir les forces ou faiblesse de l'autre, est un désavantage crucial, dans la lutte contre Iblis, ou encore dans le monde où nous évoluons, dans le pire des cas l'un de nous meurt, ou nous mourrons tout les deux.

Silver- Je… Je n'y ai jamais pensé…

Blaze- Très bien… Je retire nos combats d'entraînement.

Silver- Q-Quoi ?! Dis-je surpris relevant la tête ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendue

Blaze- Ça ne sert à rien si tu ne te donne pas à fond, autant arrêter. En plus tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Et… Moi non plus je n'aime pas te blesser...

A ce moment j'ai voulu l'éteindre fort dans mes bras mais je me suis instantanément stoppé lorsque j'ai vu son état, elle était blessé partout sur son corps et elle a la trace de mon poing sur son front et il y avait un peu de sang qui sortait de cette endroit

Silver- Donne moi ta main.

Blaze- Pourquoi ?

Silver- Juste fais le.

Blaze me tendit sa main la paume tourné vers le haut. Je l'ai pris entre mes deux mains et mon aura m'a entouré et l'a progressivement entouré, petit à petit ses blessures sont partis, et au bout de quelques secondes ils ont complètement disparu, puis j'ai lâché sa main et j'ai enlever mon aura, j'ai retiré le sang sur son visage avec ma télékinésie n'en laissant aucune trace

Blaze- Comment as tu fais pour me soigner ?

Silver- Je ne t'es pas soigné, je t'ai juste donné de l'énergie jusqu'à saturation et ton corps a utilisé l'énergie en trop pour ta régénération en l'accélérant. Sinon tu aurais pu exploser si ton corps n'aurais pas utilisé cette énergie supplémentaire.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas du dire la dernière partie car je voyais qu'elle était apeuré ses yeux s'étant un peu étiré

Blaze- Euh… Merci Silver…

Silver- Et, hum... Je suis nouveau dans le transfert d'énergie et je n'arrive pas encore très bien à jauger la quantité que je donne donc... Euh... Ne me le refais pas faire de sitôt pour l'instant... Dis-je un peu nerveux

Blaze- Alors que me veux-tu ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras retrouvant son calme

Silver- Hein ?

Blaze- Tu te rappelle, notre pari, alors que veux tu ?

Silver- Oh c'est vrai.

J'ai fermé les yeux et inspiré profondément et j'ai essayé de calmer une boule de nervosité dans mon ventre, je devais le faire pour Blaze, elle mérite que je ne fasse pas n'importe quoi, elle mérite le meilleur de moi même. J'ai regardé Blaze puis j'ai était envoûte par elle, et je trouvais que tout étais facile d'un coup, je me suis sentis calme et confiant et cette fois je l'ai regardé avec un air rêveur et un sourire admirant sa beauté, je peux dire qu'elle est confuse, j'ai doucement mis ma main droite sur sa joue gauche elle l'a regarda juste en bougeant ses yeux encore plus confuse et remit son regard vers moi, elle recula très légèrement

Blaze- S-Silver ?

Je devais faire le meilleur de moi même pour lui montrer à combien elle compte pour moi. J'ai doucement approché mon visage du sien et je l'ai embrassé, faisant attention que nos nez ne se touchent pas inclinant légèrement ma tête sur le coté droit, étant donné que nous avons presque la même taille, nos têtes étaient en face l'une de l'autre. J'ai sentis ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, elle a était vraiment surprise et je le savais car je n'avais pas encore fermé mes yeux et j'ai vu ses yeux grand ouvert avec une rougeur sur son visage, sûrement sur le mien aussi, mais j'ai sentis qu'elle m'a rejoint dans le baiser, ou en tout cas elle c'est laissé faire, j'ai vu qu'elle avait déplié ses bras et fermait lentement ses yeux et je l'ai fais à mon tour. J'ai mis ma main gauche derrière le haut de son dos et elle aussi mit ses mains autour du haut mon dos. Pendant ce qui semblait une éternité plus rien n'existait pour moi, j'étais au paradis, mais j'en voulais plus. J'ai poussé ma langue contre sa bouche pour qu'elle me laisse rentrer ce qu'elle accepta, je ne sais pas si elle le voulait ou si elle pensait que ça faisait partie de ma demande et devait accepté sans rechigner, mais ça m'importais peu pour l'instant. Elle m'avait laissé pénétrer sa bouche et je l'ai exploré, en une seule fois j'ai fais passer un baiser innocent en un beaucoup plus passionné. Si j'étais au paradis avant, alors je ne sais pas comment décrire ce moment

J'ai passé ma main qui était sur sa joue derrière sa tête et j'ai collé son corps au mien, approfondissant le baiser, elle aussi a mit sa main gauche derrière ma tête. J'ai fais traîner ma langue partout, sur ses dents, ses crocs et contre les parois de sa bouche et j'entre-mêlais ma langue avec la sienne, tout avait un goût de pur merveille, j'espérais que Blaze ressentait le même goût que moi car ce serait injuste que je profite seul de ce goût irréelle. C'était clairement moi qui menait le baiser. Puis après 2 minute nous nous sommes séparés à cause du manque d'oxygène, nous l'avons doucement fait avec nos langue pendantes un peu de nos bouche, il n'y avait que le bout qui sortait, nos langues étaient liés avec une très fine traîné de salive alors que chacun de nous regardait la rougeur sur l'autre et j'observais de légères perles de sueur sur son front et ses yeux étaient à moitiés fermés comme les miens. Ce baiser étais incroyable, j'avais lu ça dans un livre, je savais que ça me donnerait un sentiment incroyable mais je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi spécial.J'avais envies de l'embrasser encore une fois mais maintenant je devais expliquer la raison de mon geste à Blaze, j'ai fais glissé ma main droite de derrière sa tête jusqu'à sa main gauche la tenant par le dos de sa main et j'ai retiré ma main gauche de son dos et me suis légèrement mit en arrière pour mettre un peu d'espace entre nous ce qui a aussi enlevé ses mains de moi pour aller le long de son corps

Silver- Ce n'était qu'une infime partie de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Blaze- Silver tu…

Silver- Oui, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu mérite de savoir ce que je ressent. Tu es belle, courageuse, forte, intelligente, mature et bien d'autre choses, que ça soit l'intérieur ou l'extérieur tu es merveilleuse, tu es l'être la plus pure que j'ai rencontré. Mais tout ces mots sont inutiles, car tu es tellement au-dessus d'eux, même les meilleurs, ils ne feront qu'amoindrir ce que tu es et ce que je ressent vraiment en te voyant. Que tu sois joyeuse, en colère ou même quand tu es indifférente, je t'ai toujours trouvé mignonne, je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir l'air fragile mais je trouve ça extrêmement mignon aussi et tu as l'air si douce, ça me donne l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras sans te lâcher pendant des semaines ! Tu es mon univers, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu t'es tout le temps occupé de moi, tu me soigne, tu me nourri, tu me réconforte, tu me fais apprendre des choses, tu m'as évité plusieurs problèmes à cause de ma naïveté, tu combat à mes cotés, tu me donne l'espoir, tu es toujours là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moment, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, tu as tellement fais pour moi et cela depuis notre enfance. Je te dois tout, sans toi je serai sûrement mort, tu es un ange descendu du ciel en ce monde pour devenir ma lumière. Je peux être un vrai fardeau mais, je veux te protéger et prendre soin de toi et que tu ne t'inquiète de rien. Je veux t'offrir le meilleur des mondes car tu mérite la perfection, et ce sont dans ces uniques buts que je me bas et que je suis devenu fort, je veux réaliser tout tes souhaits, tu as étais la première à être mon amie et ma meilleur ami, et maintenant je veux que tu sois la première et la seule à être ma femme. Je t'aime Blaze la chatte ! Dis-je alors que j'ai un peu plus rougis à la fin

J'ai vu Blaze commençait à rougir furieusement jusqu'à être écarlate, elle baissa un peu la tête me cachant son visage, c'est vrai que tout en un coup, le choc est dur, eh bien je lui laisse tout le temps dont elle a besoin

Blaze-...

Silver- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse maintenant, tu peux prendre tout ton temps je ne suis pas pressé, je sais que ce n'est pas facile comme situation, et tu peux me dire oui comme non, je serai prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra et je respecterai ta décision peu importe quelle qu'elle soit. Mais sache que peu importe ce que tu fais, rien n'affaiblira l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je vivrai et mourrai pour toi, même si tu me brise les os, même si tu brise mon âme, même si tu brise mon cœur, jamais et je dis bien jamais, je n'associerai une émotion négative à toi. Donc si tu ne ressent pas la même chose je le comprendrai.

Blaze- Non… Je… Je t… Moi au…

Elle n'arrivait pas à former les mots

Silver- Ça va Blaze, nous avons ouvert une porte, je l'ai traversé mais traverse la uniquement quand tu te sentira prête. Je sais que tu as souvent du mal avec les émotions. Dis-je en frottant doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pouce d'une manière rassurante

J'ai tourné sa main la levant et soutenant avec la mienne, ce qui fit que la paume de sa main était ouverte et tourné vers le ciel, j'ai pris mon autre main et l'ai mis sur la sienne, mon aura a recouvert mes mains puis quand j'ai enlevé celle du dessus, il y avait dans sa main un petit cœur d'or épais avec une chêne ouverte qui dépassait de sa main et pendait dans le vide, sur le cœur il est écrit « Je t'aime Blaze» avec « Blaze » écrit en dessous du « Je t'aime »

Silver- C'est un collier que ma… Mère m'a donné avant qu'elle… Meurt… J'ai inscrit Blaze moi même, et il est à toi.

Blaze- S-Silver je ne…

Silver- Shhhh… C'est un gage d'amour… Dis-je l'interrompant, j'ai réutilisait ma main gauche pour fermer sa main sur le cœur

J'ai utilisé ma main gauche que j'ai utilisé pour fermer sa main et je l'ai positionné en dessous de son menton avec l'index un peu déplié pour relever doucement et révélant son visage rougissant avec des yeux adorable montrant qu'elle était embarrassé et nerveuse. Je l'ai regardé avec un doux et rassurant sourire, je me suis un tout petit peu mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un doux et léger baiser sur son front et je me suis remis en face d'elle les pieds à plats

Silver- J'aimerai encore t'embrasser, mais ont doit être 2 à vouloir pour pouvoir. Tu connais mes sentiments, j'attends les tiens, mais ne te presse surtout pas, même si sa te prend des années je serai patient. Sois honnête, et ne me dis pas oui pour me faire plaisir, je ne veux pas te forcer, seul ton bonheur me suffit Blazey. Dis-je en lui souriant

Je nous aient téléporté devant notre maison puis j'ai lâché sa main et j'y suis rentré, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte et j'ai vu Blaze complètement figé, elle n'a pas bougé de un millimètre de sa pose de plus tôt regardant dans le vide ce qui m'a fait sourire, c'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça, c'était amusant. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, ce que j'ai dit était romantique, et je l'ai en un sens achevé en l'appelant par nos surnoms qu'ont s'est donné étant enfant, mais je me suis juste contenté d'être honnête et dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, peut être même que je me suis trop lâché et j'ai rougis car je me suis rendu compte de l'embarras de mes mots. Maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux, mais j'ai beau lui avoir dit que j'accepterai son choix peu importe quel qu'il soit, j'aimerai qu'elle dise oui, notre vie sera meilleur si c'est le cas… Non, je dis ça car je suis égoïste, peut être que finalement c'est mieux ainsi, ou pas ? J'ai recommençais à rentrer chez moi continuant le débat mental. De toute façon, peut importe quelle parti gagne, c'est à Blaze qu'en revient la décision de si ont reste amis ou pas. Elle est maligne, peu importe quelle choix elle fera, ce sera sûrement le meilleur pour nous. L'attente sera dur mais bon, je dois être patient... Bon sang j'ai hâte !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Point de vue de Blaze

Je suis restais là, surplace sans bouger pendant des minutes, repassant dans ma tête tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai levé ma main droite et avec mes doigts j'ai touché mes lèvres, je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il m'a embrassé, faire ce geste tout d'un coup, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Silver serait capable d'un tel acte, normalement il était du genre timide… Comme moi… Notre relation était comme celle d'une grande sœur et d'un petit frère, il était comme un petit garçon qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul à mes yeux et j'étais là pour m'occuper de lui

Et maintenant je découvre qu'il a toujours était plus fort que moi et se retenait pour ma sécurité, j'aurai du le savoir quand même, capable de soulever facilement 20 tonnes et incapable de me vaincre ? Pour une fois c'est moi qui a été naïve, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ses pouvoirs psychiques auraient une puissance aussi monstrueuse

Et il a aussi était si entreprenant avec moi, ma vision de lui a radicalement changé, je le vois beaucoup plus comme un homme maintenant, ce qui a fait battre mon cœur, constamment et plus fort qu'avant, je suppose que j'aime le sentiment de protection et d'être avec quelqu'un de puissant. J'ai voulu sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, elles avaient un goût mélangé de miel et de crème, je l'aime moi aussi, j'ai toujours voulu que mon premier baiser soit avec lui et je suis heureuse car il a réaliser l'un de mes souhaits les plus chères

Ses paroles m'ont vraiment touché, il était si romantique, doux et gentil, le meilleur est qu'il a était honnête, j'ai toujours rêver de ça. Je voulais lui dire que je ressentais la même chose, mais comme l'a dit Silver, j'ai des petits problèmes avec les émotions, j'ai du mal à les laisser s'exprimer complètement, et malgré les apparence, la timidité me domine, surtout dans ce genre de situation, ce qui m'amène à admirer Silver pour le fait est qu'il a combattu de tout son être sa timidité pour me révéler ses sentiments

Heureusement Silver m'a fait comprendre qu'il sera compréhensif à propos du temps que je mets pour lui donner une réponse correct, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance car je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait la même patience que lui

J'ai ouvert ma main et j'ai regardé le cœur dans ma main, je savais qu'il avait une importance sentimental énorme pour Silver, et il me le donne et taille mon nom dessus en plus, cela prouve l'immensité de son amour pour moi, je ne devais pas le décevoir et faire de mon mieux pour être aussi honnête que lui. Mais le problème est que notre vie sera un peu gênante maintenant tant que je n'avouerai pas mes sentiments. J'ai fermé ma main sur le collier et je l'ai rangé dans une de mes poches, je me suis juré de le porter uniquement quand j'avouerai mes sentiments envers lui. Je suis sortit de ma pétrification et je suis rentré chez nous

Le mois a était embarrassant pour moi, quand je devais demander quelque chose à Silver je me figeais et je voyais à quelle point il était beau, ce qui m'embarrassait d'avantage, mais heureusement et étrangement Silver faisait ce que j'allais lui demander sans lui dire, et à chaque fois

Aussi il a prit toutes mes corvées, c'est lui qui faisaient tout dans et hors de la maison, que ça soit la cuisine matin, midi et soir, le ménage intégral, la vaisselle, il répares des objets cassés, il améliore notre vie au quotidien, par exemple il a réussi à nous avoir une télé avec quelques chaînes dessus, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas où il l'a trouvé, il combat seul Iblis, il s'occupe lui même de cultiver des légumes, en gros il a prit en charge toutes nos corvées réunis, il voyageait autour de la planète à la recherche de nourriture autre pour que nous ayons une alimentation équilibré, il a trouvé des objets pour décorer la maison pour la rendre plus vivante, parmi les objets il y avait un canapé, des chaises, un frigidaire ce qui m'a vraiment étonné quand il nous l'a ramené car nous sommes dans une ville en feu, et aussi de la vaisselle supplémentaire, une baignoire et un ordinateur, et a tout installé, à part ça le reste des objets étaient petits comme de petite sculpture par exemple

Il c'est aussi plongé dans les livres scientifique que je lui ai apporté il y'a quelques jours et c'est beaucoup investi dans l'apprentissage, hier il m'a montrait ses progrès, ce qui m'a étonné, il arrivait à créer de plus grande quantité d'eau pour laver la maison en entier intérieurement et extérieurement, il pouvait aussi faire du feu un peu moins chaud que mes flammes rouge, il arrivait à se rendre invisible en altérant la réfraction de la lumière, créer des sons en faisant vibrer l'air et il peut faire des puissantes explosions à partir de presque rien

Il n'a même plus besoin de moi pour détecter Iblis, il m'a dit que quand il y avait encore des survivants il pouvait, même si c'était presque inexistant, ressentirent leurs énergies, il a augmenté cette capacité en essayant de me repéré peu importe où avec mon énergie et grâce à la puissance d'Iblis ça lui a facilité la tâche. Moi aussi je peux ressentir les flammes si elles sont proche ou vraiment chaude et vu qu'Iblis est un concentré de feu très chaud je pouvais facilement le repérer

Dans ce mois j'ai aussi remarqué que Silver était devenu plus mature, ne l'empêchant pas d'agir parfois de manière enfantine, et d'être naïf aussi mais j'aimais ça chez lui. Il a vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort pour être aux petits soins avec moi pour que je me sente détendu, sans aucun stress et me laisser me reposer, il voulait me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui dans n'importe quelle situation

Cela m'a donné beaucoup de temps libre pour réfléchir à propos de notre relation, non seulement il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais il m'a aussi demander de l'épouser ! Et la question que je me pose est comment je devrais avouer mes sentiments, je me devais d'être parfaite comme il est entrain de l'être pour moi, j'entre-visais déjà une vie avec lui

J'étais entrain de réfléchir à tout ça sur un bureau en bois dans ma chambre, j'ai posé ma tête sur le bureau à moitié enfoncé dans mes bras croisé, et regardait le collier posé devant moi avec écrit dessus « Je t'aime Blaze ». Je repensais au romantisme dont il a fait preuve et le goût de ses lèvres alors que je rentrais mes lèvres dans ma bouche les touchant avec ma langue pour tenter de retrouver le goût sur les miennes

J'ai donc décidé de lui avouer en étant complètement honnête avec lui, je vaincrais ma timidité pour lui, il le mérite amplement, j'ai décidé de lui répondre aujourd'hui, aussi que depuis que je ne fais plus rien et que Silver me gâte j'avais pris 10 kilos ! En faite, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle car j'étais en sous-poids, et maintenant j'ai tout juste un poids proportionnelle à ma taille, mais si ça continue dans 1 an j'aurai la forme d'un ballon. Après c'est aussi car Silver aussi est en sous-poids, moins important que je l'étais, 4 ou 5 kilos, mais ça s'empirera si ça continue comme ça avec toutes les tâches qu'il prend en charge, il finira qu'avec les épines sur les os

Il ne reste qu'à trouver le bon moment. Puis j'ai entendu taper à ma porte, je me suis redressé et j'ai rangé le collier dans ma poche de veste

Blaze- Tu peux entrer Silver.

Silver entra et avait entre ses mains un plateau avec de la nourriture dedans et un sourire sur ses lèvres

Silver- Je te rapporte ton repas ici pour ne pas t'embêter à descendre et monter.

Il s'approcha et posa le plateau devant moi, il avait préparer une soupe de légumes dans une assiette blanche, il y avait une fourchette, une grande cuillère et un couteau posé à part sur une serviette plié en deux et dans une autre il y avait du riz avec un morceau de viande de bœuf, chose rare dans ce monde ravagé, il y avait aussi une plaque de chocolat sans emballage chose encore plus rare. J'ai regardé Silver avec de la surprise

Blaze- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Silver- Pendant mes excursions, je les ais trouvé et je t'ai donné la viande comme le chocolat, désolé si il y en a pas beaucoup.

Blaze- Tu n'en n'a pas pris pour toi ?

Silver- Non je t'ai tout donné, j'ai ouvert le chocolat et jetée le papier pour pas que tu sois embêté avec ça non plus. Bon je vais y aller pour te laisser manger en paix, je reviendrai tout t'a l'heure pour reprendre le plateau, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dit-il me souriant

Il commença à partir, j'ai pris le chocolat et croqua un morceau et je sentis son très bon goût sur mes papilles pendant que je mâchais, c'était trop pour moi, Silver était si bon, voilà mon opportunité !

J'ai reposé le chocolat d'un coup en le claquant sur le plateau et le bruit surprit Silver qui c'est retourné alors qu'il était devant la porte, je me suis levé et j'ai foncé sur Silver mettant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser nous faisant tombé en arrière pour Silver et en avant pour moi, mais il nous rattrapa avec ses pouvoirs et nous mit sur mon lit qui a des draps violets, moi posé au dessus et lui en dessous sur mon oreiller, il avait positionné ses mains autour de mon dos

J'ai pressé ma langue contre ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès et il a accepté me laissant à mon tour pénétrait sa bouche. Je pouvais enfin retrouvé ce goût magnifique, j'avais tellement rêvé de pouvoir le sentir une nouvelle fois, mais il était encore meilleur qu'avant, et la raison était que je n'ai pas avalé le chocolat qui est presque liquide et qui s'immisçait de ma bouche à la sienne rendant encore meilleur le moment, pour lui aussi vu qu'une de ses mains atteignit le dos de ma tête et la poussa contre lui pour approfondir le baiser pour en vouloir plus, il me laissait mener et je passais ma langue partout dans sa bouche, sur ses dents et ses crocs, sur les parois de sa bouche et son palais, tout avait un goût de pur merveille, je me sentait complètement détendue, j'étais au paradis et je devais faire de mon mieux pour que Silver ressent la même chose, si une partie de mes sentiment ne s'exprimera pas pendant que je lui avoue, je la fais s'exprimer maintenant à travers ce baiser

Après 2 minutes je me suis retiré à cause du manque d'oxygène, j'ai posé mes mains à coté de sa tête à droite et je me suis mise à 4 pattes. J'ai enfin ouverts les yeux pour voir que Silver avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et que nos langues sortant de nos bouches étaient relié avec une fine ligne de salive marron à cause du chocolat dedans et aussi une trace de chocolat sur sa langue, j'ai avalé le peu de chocolat qui resté dans ma bouche, ses mains ont glissaient lorsque je me suis relevé et sont tombés le long de son corps. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais Silver ferma sa bouche. En faite l'unique raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé l'embrasser est qu'il a sûrement agis en s'emportant à cause de l'adrénaline, il a laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus, je savais qu'il ne me laissera pas l'embrasser une nouvelle fois si il n'était pas sur de mes sentiments alors je vais les lui dire, mais d'abord j'ai essuyé la salive combiné au chocolat sur ma bouche avec ma main droite

Blaze- Je… Je…

Oh non ! Mes mots n'arrive pas à sortir !

Blaze- Je… Je…

Je n'arrête pas d'essayer, mais ma voix avait décidé de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui, je rougissais vraiment. Je voyais que Silver était inquiet et se sentait coupable pensant qu'il était la cause pour laquelle je suis embarrassé

Silver- Blaze si tu n'es pas prête ne te force pas.

Il était gentil mais j'en avais marre de moi même, de ma timidité

Blaze- NON ! Je veux que tu sache à quelle point tu compte pour moi ! Je ne vais pas laisser ma timidité m'en empêcher ! Elle ne dictera pas ma vie ! Je veux changer ! Je ne veux plus être la Blaze froide ! Je veux devenir la Blaze qui vit sans cacher ses émotions !

Silver était un peu surpris, mais moi, j'étais décidé à faire face à mes sentiments, ceux que j'avais repoussé toutes ces années et que j'ai cachais sous un visage indifférent. J'allais vaincre ma timidité, comme Silver

Blaze- Je… Je…

Mais peu importe combien de fois j'essayais, je n'y arrivais pas.

Blaze- Je…

Ma voix commençait à devenir de plus en plus aigu

Blaze- Je…

Les larmes ont commencés à montés et mes yeux devenait mouillés. J'étais triste en réalisant que j'étais incapable de lutter contre ma timidité, j'étais incapable de faire ce que je veux faire, incapable d'avouer mes sentiments, incapable de lui dire que je l'aime. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que vivre explicitement avec ses émotions comme le fais Silver était plus dur que de les cacher. Silver mit ses mains autour de mon dos et me fit un câlin, avec ma tête posé sur sa fourrure. Il a posé ses mains sur le milieu de mon dos

Silver- C'est bon Blaze calme toi, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, calme toi et dit le quand ça voudra sortir.

Blaze- Je… Je suis désolé Silver,*sanglot* je veux vraiment le dire mais je n'y arrive pas *sanglot*.

Silver- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends ce que tu ressens et ça ne me dérange pas.

Blaze- Mais je veux te le dire ! *sanglot* Je suis faible, je n'arrive même pas *sanglot* à faire ce que je veux *sanglot*. Je ne veux plus attendre *sanglot* et pourtant je suis dominé *sanglot* par ma timidité *sanglot*.

Silver- Shhh… Ça va, respire et détend toi, ça doit venir tout seul sans y penser. Te forcer ne servirais à rien.

Il commença à caresser mon dos de haut en bas avec sa main droite, étrangement en l'écoutant et en étant dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression de plus rien sentir, excepté le confort et comme si j'étais tout d'un coup devenu très légère. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de ces gestes et paroles, sa douce et soyeuse fourrure qui était la chose la plus douce que j'ai touché, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je la touchais. Je me sentais protéger et plus rien n'existait autour de moi sauf Silver, je me sentais vraiment bien. C'était une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis longtemps, mon cœur battait la chamade mais ce n'étais pas douloureux contrairement aux autres fois, ma respiration c'est calmé et mes larmes aussi. Puis sans y penser je me suis redressé me dégagent gentiment de son étreinte. Je me suis retrouvais à 4 pattes sur lui en le regardant, et bizarrement, comparé à avant, je me sentais beaucoup moins stressé. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, mon cœur était prêt, eh bien c'était pas trop tôt ! Je prit une grande inspiration, puis j'ai expirais pour me détendre encore plus

Blaze- Silver, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis que nous sommes enfants je t'ai toujours adoré. Tu es beau, gentil, courageux, fort, mignon, adorable, tendre, attentionné, drôle et merveilleux, en un mot, tu es parfait. Depuis toujours j'ai gardais en moi ces sentiments pour ne pas gâcher notre relation, tu étais comme un enfant qu'on devait prendre en charge mais, tu m'as montré que je me trompais, tout d'abord tu es plus fort que moi, ensuite tu as amélioré nos conditions de vie, tu es devenu plus mature et adulte, tu es aux petits soins avec moi, tu es si gentil que ça en est vraiment adorable, tu as aussi fais tellement d'effort pour moi. Tu m'as séduite, je ne peux pas rester insensible à tes actions, et je ne veux pas te cacher cette émotion, je veux la laisser l'exprimer comme elle l'entend et maintenant je peux enfin te le dire. Je t'aime Silver le hérisson, et je veux que tu deviennes mon homme. Dis-je alors que j'ai plus rougi vers la fin que le reste de mon monologue

J'ai vue Silver sans bouger me regardant sans voix, puis ses yeux ont commençaient à se remplir de larmes et il a pleuré, mais il les essuya vite avec son bras droit puis il me sourit

Silver- Blaze je suis tellement heureux, ça me touche beaucoup.

Blaze- Moi aussi, et je veux vraiment te remercier pour avoir était si patient et compréhensible avec moi, je promet de changer et…

Silver- Non, je t'aime comme tu es, froide ou expressive, tant que c'est toi je t'aimerais, ne te sens pas obliger de changer pour moi, d'accord ?

J'ai souris, il était vraiment gentil

Blaze- Merci Silver, mais es-tu sûr que tu n'aimerai pas que je sois différente ?

Silver- Non, tu es parfaite… Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aimerais voir ton magnifique sourire plus souvent.

Blaze- Alors je sourirais plus souvent dans ce cas, pour toi.

Silver- Et toi, que voudrais tu que je change ?

Blaze- Rien n'est à changer, mais j'aimerais que tu sois moins travailleur et que tu te repose un peu plus, c'est vrai tu fais tout en ce moment, ça va te porter préjudice, comme nous allons nous mar… Nous allons être plus proche, je veux qu'ont partage les tâches à faire comme avant.

Silver- Si c'est ce que tu veux je suis d'accord, je veux bien moins travailler et plus me reposer, pour toi. Enfin ça sera surtout un plaisir si je suis avec toi. Dit-il avec son doux sourire me faisant fondre

J'hésitais à lui dire quelque chose car c'était gênant pour moi, la raison égoïste qui accentue mon envie de le voir se reposer et j'allais ne pas lui dire, mais ça faisait partie de mon changement. Je rougis d'embarras alors que je luttais pour garder le contact visuelle

Blaze- Hum… Silver, en vérité, je veux aussi que tu te reposes, mais c'est surtout car je veux passer plus de temps avec toi.

Silver- Awww Blaze. Tu es si mignonne tu le sais.

Je fermais les yeux d'embarras et rougit plus, je n'avais pas le choix, à partir de maintenant je devais m'habituer à ce genre de sentiments. J'ai encore lutté pour retrouver le contact visuelle

Blaze- M-merci Silver.

Silver- Vraiment mignonne. Si c'est ce que tu veux alors ont passera tout les jours ensemble.

Blaze- Merci. En y repensant, je devrais même prendre plus de tâche car tu fais tout pour améliorer notre quotidien. Et c'est toi qui combat à chaque fois Iblis, et je suis devenue inutile pour toi, il est trop fort pour moi. Dis-je alors que mon visage c'est attristé

Silver- Blaze, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu idée pour nous débarrasser définitivement Iblis, mais rien n'est sûr. Nous prendrons chacun autant de tâches que l'autre a.

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles, nous allons peut être nous débarrasser de ce monstre pour toujours, ce cauchemar allait enfin ce terminer. Ensuite j'ai vue Silver me regarder sérieusement et son sourire a disparut, il me faisait presque peur

Silver- En revanche, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu ne sers à rien.

Ensuite sa voix et son visage se sont radoucis et son sourire et revenu

Silver- Tu es plus qu'incroyable, tu as beaucoup plus de qualité que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne suis rien sans mes pouvoirs, tu es une génie dans tout les domaines sans même compter ta pyrokinésie. Je t'envie beaucoup tu sais.

A ces mots j'ai sentis mon cœur se réchauffer et battre plus fort, mon inquiétude c'est envolé en un clin d'œil. J'ai faillie foncer l'embrasser, mais je me suis aussi tôt abstenu me rappelant que si je voulais l'embrasser, j'avais besoin de lui demander l'autorisation

Blaze- Silver… Je peux t'embrasser s'il te plaît. Dis-je presque en suppliant, mais j'avais peur que Silver pense que je lui ai dit tout ça juste pour l'embrasser seulement

Silver- Bien sur.

J'ai étais soulagé qu'il n'y a pas pensé, j'ai rapproché ma bouche de la sienne pour entamer un deuxième baiser tout autant passionné que l'autre, mais cette fois aucun de nous laisser l'autre faire, nos langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre pour la domination, j'ai senti mon cœur battre encore plus fort la chamade dans ma poitrine, il pourrait même en sortir. Pendant cet instant j'avais l'impression que tout était parfait, que je vivais un rêve éveillé. Eh bien si c'est un rêve, je veux plus en profiter

Après un moment j'ai reculé légèrement mais Silver s'avança et au fur et a mesure que je reculais pour pouvoir respirer car je sentais que j'allais bientôt manquer d'air, il avançait et il c'est mit à

4 pattes sur moi et nous continuons de nous embrasser et sa main droite caressa ma joue gauche, j'avais fais de petits bruit pour l'avertir mais il les ignora ou ne les entendue pas, j'ai donc accepter le fait que on arrêtera le baiser uniquement lorsque mes poumons crieront pour de l'air, ce qui ne me dérangea pas pour l'instant car j'appréciais le moment pour penser rationnellement, j'étais dans un état euphorique. Puis j'ai senti sa main passer de ma joue jusqu'à mon corps me faisant frémir, je pensais qu'il en voulait plus, mais en faite j'avais tort, il atteignit ma poche et sortit le collier d'or qu'il m'avait offert et il arrêta le baiser ce qui tombait bien car j'étais entrain de m'étouffer. Il prit le collier par la chêne et l'a tenu à droite de son visage avec le cœur pendant

Silver- Et si tu le mettais maintenant que tu as avoué tes sentiment pour moi, c'est ce que tu avais prévue de faire n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus surprise

Blaze- Comment tu le sais ?

Silver- Rappelle toi que je peux lire dans les pensés, c'est comme ça que je faisais pour faire ce que tu voulais avant que tu le dise, je le faisais dés que tu étais embarrassée, mais comme tu es embarrassé pour d'autre chose j'ai confondu et j'ai lu cette pensé quand tu l'as pensais. Je m'excuse pour ça, et aussi car je ne dois pas lire tes pensés car c'est ne pas respecter ton intimité. Mais pour l'instant met le s'il te plaît.

Je fus encore plus surprise mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le questionner ou cd répondre car il se releva et sortit du lit

Silver- J'ai une meilleure idée, viens avec moi.

Je me suis levé et je l'ai suivis, nous sommes sortis de la maison et sommes allés à gauche de la maison et sommes allés au bord de la roche ou le magma faisait comme une rivière, Soudain j'ai entendu un crac et j'ai eu la sensation de léviter et j'ai vu en levant ma tête qu'ont se rapprochaient des nuages, Silver avait brisé un morceaux de la roche et nous fit voler dessus, mais il était pas très grand et j'ai du me serrer à Silver, il nous fit voler vers le haut lentement puis j'ai sentie Silver mettre son bras autour de mon dos et posé sa main sur mon épaule droite, je l'ai regarder et il me souriait, j'ai instinctivement souris

Blaze- Où allons nous ?

Silver- C'est une surprise, prépare toi à voir le paradis.

Je fus intriguait mais je lui ai fais confiance, à peine avoir retourné ma tête vers le ciel nous sommes rentrés dans les nuages gris et nocif, mais il s'écartèrent au fur et a mesure que nous montons, Silver a mit une barrière psychique autour de nous pour que nous soyons pas en contact avec eux. Nous continuant à monter lentement et j'avais l'impression que les nuages commençaient petit à petit à s'éclaircir

Silver- Blaze ferme les yeux sinon ça va gâcher la surprise.

Blaze- Mais c'est étrange les nuages changes de couleurs, où tu nous emmène ?

Silver- Bon, je vais devoir t'aider à les fermer.

Silver se tourna et me tourna pour m'embrasser vraiment passionnément pour m'envoûter, il a eu ce qu'il voulait car j'ai fermé les yeux pour profiter de cet instant alors que je me laissais complètement faire et que j'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou. Je dirais que 7 minutes se sont écoulés et nous nous sommes séparés pour la quatrième fois, seigneur il sait tellement bien embrasser que j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'en ai perdu la tête

Silver- Maintenant tu peux regarder.

Difficilement j'ai retrouvé toute ma tête et sentis que Silver nous avaient remit dans nos positions initial et avec son bras autour de mon dos et sa main sur mon épaule. Je vis autour de nous que les nuages étaient blancs et tout d'un coup nous sommes sortis des nuages et la première chose que j'ai faite est de me cacher les yeux et les fermer car je fus soudainement éblouie, puis j'ai petit à petit ouvert les yeux, puis je fus complètement obnubilé par la beauté autour de moi, j'ai fixé l'endroit magnifique, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose pareil, cette endroit était littéralement fabuleux, j'avais déjà lu un endroit semblable mais sa dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer, alors voila ce qui se cachait au-dessus de ces nuages

C'était la première fois que je voyais le ciel comme il est normalement, ça change complètement du ciel qu'ont voit d'en bas qui est recouvert de nuages sombres. Ici il n'y avait presque rien mais c'est ce qui rendait l'endroit irréelle, c'était le parfait contraire de ce qu'il y avait en bas, cela me faisait penser vraiment à Silver, il y avait au-dessus de moi, autour et à perte d'horizon un ciel pas sombre mais extrêmement claire, c'était d'une couleur cyan, comme l'aura de Silver. Il y avait aussi une mer de nuages en dessous qui sont blanc comme les épines et la fourrure de Silver éclairés par les rayons d'un soleil d'or brillant de mille feux de la même couleur que les yeux de Silver et des miens aussi par la même occasion. J'ai ensuite posé les yeux sur lui et je vis qu'il me regardait depuis le début avec un regard tendre et plein d'amour, j'ai rougis puis il porta son regard devant lui

Silver- J'ai vu que cet endroit existais quand j'étais petit, et qu'il existe tout autour du monde. Je me suis promis que la seule personne que j'autoriserai et ramènerai ici est la personne que j'aime.

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit

Silver- Et c'est toi.

Je lui ai souris tout en rougissant furieusement, c'était si romantique, à la fois cet endroit et les actes de Silver. Silver retira le bouclier et pour la première j'ai sentit un vent frais traversait ma fourrure, c'était un sentiment vraiment agréable et apaisant, j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Silver et j'ai regardé l'endroit, lui aussi a posé sa tête sur la mienne. Je me sentais vraiment bien, je me sentais protégé et heureuse, ce moment était tellement incroyable que mes instinct m'ont forcés à ronronner, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, en revanche je fus étonné lorsque Silver ronronna aussi, tellement étrange que j'ai réussi à arrêter mon ronronnement et je l'ai regardé incrédule alors qu'il tournait aussi la tête vers moi

Blaze- C-comment tu peux ronronner ? Tu n'es pas un félin, alors comment ?

Silver leva sa main gauche et son aura était autour

Silver- J'étais juste curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait alors j'ai vu dans un livre ce qu'il fallait pour ronronner et… euh… Disons que j'ai changé la composition de ma gorge… Je crois...

Blaze- Incroyable. Tu peux changer ta structure moléculaire.

Silver- Hé hé ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs. Enfin allons voir la suite.

J'ai remis ma tête sur son épaule, et je continuais à ronronner, lui aussi remit sa tête sur la mienne et ronronna aussi. Je voyais qu'au loin à travers les nuages quelque chose en sortait. Après quelques secondes une île flottait au-dessus des nuages avec plein d'arbre dessus et un arc-en-ciel, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un, c'était… Indescriptible tellement c'est beau. Me faisant sortir de mes pensés Silver a marché en avant et descendu sur les nuages et… Tenait dessus ?

Blaze- Silver comment tu peux marché sur les nuages ?!

Silver- Regarde bien.

Je regardais les pieds de Silver et ils avaient une aura cyan autour d'eux ce qui lui permis de marcher dessus

Blaze- Comment ça marche ?

Silver- Disons que mon aura porte mon poids et les nuages n'en n'ont aucun sur eux.

Il me tendit ça main

Silver- N'ai pas peur et viens.

J'ai un peu hésité du au fait que on est à des centaines de mètres dans les airs et que si je tombe, l'atterrissage fera très mal, mais j'ai eu confiance en Silver, je lui ai tendu ma main et j'ai à mon tour marché sur les nuages, l'aura de Silver entourant mes pieds. Nous avons tout deux commençaient à marché en direction de cette île.

Blaze- Eh Silver.

Silver- Oui Blaze ?

Blaze- Que compte tu faire.

Silver- Tu sais Blaze, à travers le monde certains endroits ne sont pas touchés par les dégâts d'Iblis et sont ravissant. J'aimerai te les montrer, même si je n'arriverai pas à te montrer tout en une fois.

Blaze- Il y'a autant de choses ?

Silver- Oui, et tu seras bouche bée quand tu les verras.

Je suis déjà bouche bée par les simples choses qu'il a fait depuis un mois. Nous sommes arrivés sur l'île et il m'a montré toutes les merveilleuse chose qu'il y'a, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y ai des choses si magnifique, comme des fleurs par exemple, j'en ai trouvé une lavande qui était juste à coté d'une argenté, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Silver et moi car c'était la même couleur de ma fourrure et ses épines. Je voyais même des papillons volé, ils étaient 2 et aussi chacun violet clair et argenté, ça donne vraiment l'impression que le destin nous encourage à être ensemble

Nous nous sommes baladés admirant les choses irréelle nous entourant, même Silver qui les avait déjà vu était aussi émerveillé que moi, il me disait que c'est incroyable que des choses comme ça existe, j'ai étais rassuré qu'il garde son caractère plutôt enfantin, vu qu'il avait gagné en maturité j'avais peur que sa naïveté disparaisse, ça peut être égoïste mais même si il a des problèmes à cause de ça, j'adore son trait naïf et je serais un peu triste si il disparaîtrait donc j'aimerai qu'il reste tout le temps comme ça, et si ça lui pose des problèmes j'assumerai et je ferai en sorte de les régler et de l'en protéger.

Nous avons beaucoup marché puis nous avons eu une grande vue sur un lac, le soleil se reflétait dessus le faisant briller. Mes pensés se sont arrêtés lorsque j'ai entendue un grand ''splash'' et j'ai couvert mon visage de gouttes d'eau qui m'ont atteint, puis je l'ai retiré et j'ai vu que Silver avait plongé et s'amusait dans l'eau et je lui ai souris, il avait enlevé ses gants, ses bottes et bracelets et les avaient posés par terre. Juste une minute après qu'il soit rentré il m'y invita

Silver- Blaze viens aussi, tu vas aimer tu verras. Me dit-il en me regardant et me faisant signe avec son bras puis retourna nager

J'allai rentrai lorsque je me suis rappelé que mes vêtements seront mouillés si je vais dedans, je ne savait pas si Silver avait prévue quelque chose, mais je pense que non, je le connais assez bien pour dire que ça ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit

J'ai donc retirer mes vêtements dont mon élastique à mes cheveux, et je les ai posé au bord me laissant nu, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vu que ma fourrure caché tout… Enfin, je n'ai rien à cacher pensais-je en soupirant... Mes mèches de cheveux étaient tombé autour de ma tête gardant la même forme qu'avant au-dessus de ma tête

Je suis donc avec appréhension rentrait dans le lac car à l'exception de l'eau que Silver crée, je n'ai jamais eu aucun contact avec l'eau naturelle, je me demandais si c'était la même sensation ou pas ou même si c'est douloureux. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis rentré, l'eau a traversé ma fourrure ce qui était une merveilleuse sensation. L'eau était fraîche et elle était peu profonde, en me tenant à genoux assis sur mes talons l'eau arrivait à mon torse. L'eau était très claire, je voyais très bien mes jambes à travers l'eau

J'ai vu Silver et au moment où je l'ai regardais, il avait finit de nager se mettant à genoux et s'éclabousser le visage avec de l'eau souriant. Je me suis rapprochait de lui jusqu'à être à sa gauche

Silver- Alors tu aimes ?

Blaze- Oui, c'est agréable.

Silver- Et bien j'ai encore une meilleur chose à te mon…

Il a coupé sa phrase lorsqu'il a tourné sa tête vers moi et en 1 fraction son visage est devenu rouge écarlate et ses yeux se sont élargis, tellement que je me demandais si c'était possible, puis il c'est immédiatement retourné et a mit ses mains sur ses yeux et baissa sa tête

Silver- Je suis désolé, j'ai rien vu !

C'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait sans vêtements, évidement c'est un choc pour lui, mais suis-je vraiment nu ? Enfin je veux dire que ma fourrure est comme un vêtement non ? Comme lui et ses épines. En tout cas je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de vouloir le taquiner

Blaze- Ah oui ? Alors, pourquoi tu t'excuse si tu n'as rien vu ?

Silver- J-j-j-j-j-je…

J'ai un peu ris

Blaze- C'est bon Silver je plaisantais.

Il se retourna et apparemment il avait oublié que j'étais nu, car une fois qu'il remit son regard sur moi, il rougit plus et ferma les yeux

Silver- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de vêtements ?

Blaze- Je ne voulais pas les mouiller.

Silver- Oh…

Il y'a eu quelques seconde de silence et l'embarras s'installa

Blaze- Tu peux me voir tu sais.

Silver- Tu… Tu n'es pas gênée ?

Blaze- Non, je les trouves dérangeant. Et toi, n'es tu pas gêné de vivre sans vêtements ?

Silver- Tu marque un point, mais moi c'est car je n'en trouve pas, je tiens à le préciser.

Il a ouvert ses yeux mais a regardait ses propres jambes dans l'eau et ne détourna pas le regard d'elles

Blaze- Oh allez Silver, quelle est la différence entre moi te voire sans vêtements et toi me voir sans vêtements ?

Silver-… Aucune…

Blaze- C'est pas comme si les hommes étaient les seuls à vivre sans vêtements, et puis tu as déjà vu des femmes nus au camp qui n'étaient habillés qu'avec leurs gants et chaussures.

Silver- Faux, je n'ai jamais vu de femmes ou d'hommes nus. Et puis comment tu peux savoir ?

Blaze- Silver… J'étais avec toi…

Silver-… Zut…

Il leva doucement ses paupières regardant sans mauvaise pensé mon corps jusqu'à remettre son regard sur mes yeux avec son visage encore plus rouge.

Blaze- Tu vois, il n'y a rien d'étrange, c'était si difficile que ça ?

Silver- N-n-non. M-m-mais t-t-t-t-tu es-es-es magni-gnifique.

Sa timidité le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude m'amusant. J'ai avançais vers lui et j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou, puis je l'ai embrassé, et il m'embrassa en retour, il mit ses bras autour de mon dos et me pressa contre lui et nous nous sommes perdu dans cette sensation que nous ressentions tout les deux, j'ai étais dominante cette fois et je menais, je n'arrêtait pas de coller ma langue à la sienne. Lui passa sa main gauche dans mes cheveux et les caressa, c'était la première fois que Silver touchait mes cheveux, c'était plutôt agréable. Le baiser n'a pas durait longtemps comparé aux autres et nous nous sommes séparés de quelques centimètres, nous avons gardés nos bras dans la même position que plus tôt autour de l'autre, il avait ses yeux à moitié ouvert

Silver- Blaze… Je t'aime tellement.

Blaze- Je crois que je l'ai remarqué. Dis-je en ricanant un peu

Il ricana aussi et ses yeux furent complément ouvert, comme si il avait eu une illumination

Silver- Alors si tu n'es pas déranger de vivre nus, pourquoi tu portes des vêtements ?

J'ai rougi en pensant à la raison un peu bête, et j'ai étais incapable de répondre trop gênée. Je suis restée muette pendant 1 minute, et puis Silver m'a embrassé, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Il a pénétré ma bouche et au lieu de l'explorer avec sa langue, il attira la mienne en dehors, et quand le bout en est sortit il l'a attrapé avec ses dents et recula pour avoir ma langue hors de ma bouche, j'ai vu qu'il souriait

Silver- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Blaze ? Le chat s'est fait volé ta langue ?

A la fin de sa phrase Silver a lâché ma langue et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats à cause de sa blague

Blaze- *rire* Tu es *rire* si marrant Silver *rire*.

Silver- *ricane* J'ai toujours voulu la faire.

Il m'a fallut 20 secondes pour que je me calme

Silver- Alors qu'elle est la raison ?

La raison était gênante, mais je pouvais lui dire maintenant. J'ai détourné mes yeux en regardant l'eau à ma droite et en voyant notre reflet

Blaze- Eh bien… Quand ont étaient petit…

Point de vue normal

Flashback

Point de vue normal

8 ans auparavant, Silver et Blaze se sont réfugié dans une maison en ruine, Silver a était blessé au bras droit, et il est assis au bord d'un lit alors que Blaze est aussi assis au bord du lit à sa droite et le soignait regardant son bras gauche, comme ils étaient trop petits pour pouvoir toucher le sol, leurs jambes pendaient dans le vide. Blaze avait un maillot bleu, un short bleu, des baskets blanches, son élastique pour cheveux rouge, son bijou rouge sur son front et des gants blanc. Mais ces vêtements avaient des déchirures un peu partout, Silver avait juste ses gants, ses bottes et ses bracelets

Silver(jeune)- Je suis désolé d'être un tel fardeau.

Blaze(jeune)- Ne dis pas ça, si tu ne te serais pas interposé, Iblis m'aurait tué. C'est à moi de m'excuser, à cause de ma négligence tu as souffert…

Silver(jeune)- Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça en à l'air.

Blaze leva les yeux vers lui le regardant choqué

Blaze(jeune)- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas eu mal ? Tu as quand même eu un bras cassé !

Silver(jeune)- Un peu, je ne savais pas tout de suite qu'il était cassé vu comment je l'ai utilisé dans le combat, et je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Blaze surprise remit son regard vers son bras

Blaze(jeune)- Tu dois avoir une immense tolérance à la douleur, mais tu ne dois pas abuser de cette chance, en soit la douleur est une bonne chose pour connaître nos limites et éviter de grave danger, donc fais attention car n'ayant pas le signale qui te préviens de ta limite, tu pourrais te casser tout les os du corps sans même t'en rendre compte et ça pourrait créer des conséquence irréversible. En plus il n'y a pas d'hôpital pour réparer ces conséquence, je ne veux pas te voire souffrir surtout à cause de moi.

Silver(jeune)- Très bien Blaze, je ferais attention.

Après quelques minutes Blaze avait terminé

Blaze(jeune)- J'ai finis.

Blaze a quitté du regard Silver pour voire devant elle et réfléchir à quoi faire après. Silver avait son bras droit dans une atéle avec une serviette blanche qui passait autour de son cou pour porter son bras, mais sa ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il fut heureux d'avoir était soigné par Blaze

Silver(jeune)- Tu es incroyable et si gentille. Dit-il en souriant

Soudain Silver fit un geste qui surprit Blaze, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser à sa joue gauche et se remit droit, Blaze rougit et regarda Silver qui souriait joyeusement les yeux fermés

Silver(jeune)- Merci Blazey.

Blaze a plus rougit et détourna le regard pour voire le sol, elle posa sa main là où Silver lui a donné un baiser

Blaze(jeune)- D-de rien Silver, c'est la moindre des choses.

Après quelques secondes de silence Silver regarda les vêtements de Blaze

Silver(jeune)- Hum… Tu devrais changé de vêtements, eux tombe en lambeaux.

Blaze est sortit de sa transe pour regarder ses vêtements si on peut encore les appeler comme ça et trouva que Silver avait raison. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle pensait juste à les enlever et vivre sans, ils sont plus une plaie qu'autre chose pour elle, ce n'était pas ses premiers vêtements qui étaient abîmés en combat, les autres, au pire, brûlaient. Silver a sauté du lit

Silver(jeune)- Peut-être il y'a des vêtements pour toi ici, pour moi aussi peut être.

Silver est partit voir dans l'armoire à coté du lit si il y'a des vêtements dedans, il ouvrit et vue plusieurs fois la même tenu de toute tailles

Silver(jeune)- WOW ! Blaze regard ça !

Blaze regarda les vêtements ne lui donnant pas beaucoup d'intérêt

Blaze(jeune)- Ça a l'air… Jolie ?

Silver(jeune)- Jolie ? C'est incroyable !

Blaze ne savait pas comment Silver peut être aussi enthousiasme pour de simple vêtements. Silver prit une tenu et se tourna vers Blaze, il posa son regard sur Blaze puis sur la tenue

Silver(jeune)- Celle si est à ta taille Blaze, essaie la.

Il alla devant et lui donna la tenue. Il a ensuite prit une paire de chaussures avec de petits talons avec ses pouvoirs et les posa parterre en dessous des pieds de Blaze

Silver(jeune)- Pendant que tu les essaies, je vais voir dans les autres pièces si il y'a des vêtements pour moi. Dit-il avant de partir

Blaze le regarda partir, elle tourna la tête vers les vêtements peu enthousiaste

Blaze(jeune)- Quand faut y allait.

5 minutes plus tard, Blaze avait terminé de s'habiller mais ses vêtements n'était pas à son goût et Silver revenait

Silver(jeune)- Encore une maison sans vêtements pour… Moi…

Il c'est arrêté quand il vit Blaze

Silver(jeune)- Wow… Tu es...

Blaze(jeune)- Je suis moche n'est-ce pas?

Silver(jeune)- Moche ? Moche ?! Tu es magnifique ! Belle ! Ravissante ! Élégante ! Merveilleuse ! Adorable ! Charmante ! Classe ! Stylé ! Mignonne ! Et… Et… Et tout ! C'est trop pour mettre des mots !

Blaze rougit et baissa les yeux

Blaze(jeune)- T-tu le pense vraiment ?

Silver(jeune)- Évidement que je le pense ! Tu es l'incarnation de la beauté !

Silver ne se rendait pas compte du poids de ses mots et leurs effets sur Blaze, elle était vraiment rouge

Blaze(jeune)- S-s'il te plaît arrête de mentir…

Elle n'a pas entendue Silver après, mais elle a vue ses pieds devant elle et avec sa main, de son bras non cassé, a levé sa tête en mettant sa main sous son menton avec son index, elle rougit plus car leur visages étaient à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, il avait un air sérieux sur son visage

Silver(jeune)- Blaze, rappelle moi quand je t'ai menti pour la dernière fois.

Blaze(jeune)- J-jamais.

Silver(jeune)- Blaze, tu es belle, je le pense vraiment.

Tout le museau de Blaze est devenu encore plus rouge inquiétant Silver

Silver(jeune)- Blaze tu vas bien ?

Silver avança son visage vers celui de Blaze les yeux fermés et posa son front contre le sien faisant passer le rouge sur le visage de Blaze à la couleur écarlate. Puis Silver ouvra ses yeux

Silver(jeune)- Ouf… Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Blaze était vraiment embarrassé et a perdu son sang froid et le contrôle sur elle même, soudain, une explosion de feu se créa à partir d'elle. Une fois l'explosion passé un écran de fumé était dans la pièce, immédiatement Blaze c'est haïe pour ce qu'elle venait de faire et a failli pleurer, elle avait mal à son cœur pour avoir sûrement fait du mal à Silver et l'avoir brûlé

Blaze(jeune)- SILVER !

Silver(jeune)- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaze ça va.

La fumée c'était tout d'un coup dissipé, à cause de la télékinésie de Silver, pour laisser place à un Silver sans aucune brûlure la surprenant

Blaze(jeune)- Comment ?!

Silver leva sa main non cassé et la paume ouverte tourné vers le plafond, il a créer une sorte de flamme cyan, mais il n'y avait que les contours épais de visible, l'intérieur était transparent et la seule chose qu'il le remplissait était la lumière des bords, et la flamme ne bougeait pas comme une flamme mais comme l'aura de Silver(la flamme est comme celle sur l'image de l'histoire)

Silver(jeune)- J'ai utilisé ma force psychique pour renforcer mon corps, donc ton explosion n'était pas une menace pour moi ne t'inquiète pas.

Silver fit disparaître sa flamme. Blaze fonça sur lui et l'étreignit contre elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou alors que quelques larmes tombaient, il a était surprit par son action

Blaze(jeune)- Je suis désolé Silver ! Je suis la pire amie qui existe, nous sommes censés veiller l'un sur l'autre et j'ai failli te blesser et pire te tuer.

Silver posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa un peu de haut en bas

Silver(jeune)- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, et tu n'est pas la pire amie qui existe, tu es ma meilleure amie. Et puis il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il se recula doucement

Silver(jeune)- Tu sais, tu fais déjà beaucoup d'effort pour veiller sur moi, ok tu as peut être failli 1 fois me tuer mais tu m'as sauvé des centaines de fois regard, c'est toi qui m'as prévenu pour mon bras, et tu as fais mon plâtre, ça aurait pu empirer et j'aurais définitivement perdu l'usage de mon bras, grâce à toi j'évite des centaines de danger, Tu m'as appris comment faire pour ne pas être prit en embuscade par les monstres d'Iblis et encore plein d'autre choses. Tu vois, tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arriver. Dit-il avec sincère et doux sourire

Blaze(jeune)-… Tu n'es pas du genre rancunier tu sais… Mais même…

Silver(jeune)- Bon, très bien, plan B.

Blaze(jeune)- Hein ?

Silver s'approcha d'elle puis a embrassé plusieurs fois sa joue droite d'une façon différente que avant pour la chatouiller ce qui marcha

Blaze(jeune)- Silver *ricane* ça chatouille.

Silver c'est ensuite diriger vers son cou et a embrassé le coté droit, il savait où étaient les points faibles de Blaze à force de s'amuser avec elle, et à son cou cet endroit en était un. Il faisait ça en boucle et les rires de Blaze se sont intensifiés

Blaze(jeune)- Silver *rire* vraiment *rire* arrête !

Silver plaça sa main à la cote droite de Blaze et l'a chatouillait ce qui la fait se cambrer sur sa droite et mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe droite, Silver a fauché cette jambe avec son pied gauche la faisant tomber, Silver c'est jeté sur elle et c'est mit à genoux au dessus d'elle lui souriant avec malice

Silver(jeune)- Si tu t'en veux à ce point, je vais te donner une punition puis tu auras soulagé ta conscience.

Silver a cette fois chatouillé Blaze qu'avec sa main gauche en alternant entre les côtes, le ventre et son cou faisant rire et tortiller Blaze dans tout les sens

Blaze(jeune)- HAHAHAHA ! S'IL TE PLAÎT HAHAHAHA ! ARRÊTE !

Silver(jeune)- Non je n'en ai pas envie.

Soudain quand Silver a déplacé sa main à sa gorge il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant à 3 pattes(car il ne peut pas s'appuyer sur son bras cassé) et son visage était en face de Blaze et leurs lèvres à 1 centimètre l'une de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent tout deux dans les yeux et cette fois chacun des deux avaient une rougeur sur leurs visages, Silver regardait Blaze et il l'a trouvé tellement belle, leurs bouches s'étaient un peu et lentement ouvertes tandis que Silver descendait doucement et que les 2 fermaient leurs yeux encore plus lentement. Puis la réalité frappa Silver et il se recula un peu et leurs yeux étaient pleinement ouverts, ils ont touts les deux détournés le regard à leurs droite respective

Silver(jeune)-…

Blaze(jeune)-…

Silver(jeune) et Blaze(jeune)- Désolé…

Ils ont regardaient l'autre simplement en bougeant leurs yeux et ils ont ricanaient. Silver c'est redressait et aida Blaze en lui donnant sa main qu'elle prit. Une fois debout Silver remarqua quelque chose

Silver(jeune)- Blaze, tes vêtements ne sont pas brûlés !

Blaze(jeune)- Hein ? Tiens c'est vrai.

Silver(jeune)- Ces vêtements sont sûrement capables de supporter la chaleur de tes flammes. Ont diraient qu'ils ont étaient fait pour toi.

Blaze(jeune)-… Tu me trouves vraiment belle avec ?

Silver(jeune)- Oui, on dirait une princesse.

Blaze(jeune)-… Dans ce cas la je les gardes.

Silver(jeune)- Bien, je prend les autres pour quand tu grandiras.

Silver ferma l'armoire et la souleva avec ses pouvoirs

Silver(jeune)- J'ai hâte d'avoir des vêtements aussi, j'aurai la classe.

Retour présent

Point de vue de Blaze

( Ils sont toujours dans la même position )

Silver- Je les attends toujours d'ailleurs.

Blaze-*pense* ( Et moi un signe que tu étais plus fort que je n'avais pas vu )

Silver- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?

Blaze- Tu m'as dit que j'étais belle… Alors je les aient gardés…Car je voulais que tu me trouve belle... Dis-je complètement rouge

Silver- Blaze… Tu m'aimais déjà à cette époque ?

Je n'ai juste que hoché la tête

Silver- Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

Blaze- 5 mois après notre rencontre j'ai eu ces sentiments.

Silver-... Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu…

J'ai chassé ma rougeur et j'ai souris

Blaze- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Et toi depuis quand tu m'aimes ?

Silver- En vérité je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis notre rencontre, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, mais je pensais que c'était un sentiment banale et je ne connaissais pas encore l'amour, mais je m'en suis rendu compte il y'a 3 ans en lisant un livre expliquant l'amour et j'ai vu que j'en avais tout les symptômes… Je suis désolé Blaze, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi, je suis qu'un moins que rien … Dit-il tristement les yeux à moitié fermés

Blaze- Eh ne dit pas ça Silver, ne te sous-estimes pas, et tu n'es pas un moins que rien, tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et maintenant mon ma… Mon petit ami. Je t'aime comme tu es, et puis moi non plus je n'ai pas vu tes sentiments, et tu ne pouvais pas voir les miens car je les aient cachés.

J'ai vu Silver peu convaincu, puis il ouvra complètement ses yeux un peu rapidement comme si il venait de faire une réalisation

Silver- C'est vrai que depuis ce jour je te voyais de plus en plus froide, pourquoi ?

J'ai rougit à la raison, encore

Blaze- En faite j'avais peur de te faire mal, c'est à cause de mes sentiments que j'ai faillie te tuer, si tu n'aurais pas réagis tu aurais pus mourir. Alors j'ai décider de les renfermer pour ne plus te faire du mal…

Silver fut un peu surpris et ses yeux se sont une nouvelles fois un peu fermé alors que des larmes s'échappaient d'eux

Silver- Alors c'est de ma faute si tu as souffert… Tu es un ange.

Silver nous a rapproché et m'embrassa, il nous a fait tomber, lui en en avant et moi en arrière et nous avions plongé dans l'eau. J'avais le dos contre le sol et Silver complètement posé sur moi, j'ai étais surpris par son geste mais en plus qu'il était vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de m'embarrasser. Un baiser sous l'eau n'est pas mal, il me donnait l'un des baisers les plus passionné qu'il m'avait donné, même si il ne m'en a donné que quelques-uns

Sa langue me dominé, mais je sentais sur ses lèvres un peu de tristesse. Il passa sa main droite dans mes cheveux les malaxant en étant doux avec eux, il y était tombait sous le charme, et bien c'est un juste retour des choses dans un sens, petite je m'amusais tout le temps avec ses cheveux. J'ai aussi fait passer mes mains dans son dos le caressant en évitant d'être piquée et donc saignée à cause de ses épines. J'ai commençais à ronronner et j'ai sentis que lui aussi ronronnait, je suis toujours surprise par le nombre de possibilité infinie que lui offrait ses pouvoirs

Nous sommes restés 1 minute comme ça tout en appréciant l'autre, je n'avais jamais remarqué les muscles assez développé de Silver, sûrement à cause de ses épines qui les cachent, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire j'aimais bien les sentir, mais je me suis dit que c'était étrange de ne jamais les avoirs remarqué avant. Je me suis ensuite sentis soulevé et sortis de l'eau et j'étais en quelque sorte allongé, je n'avais pas retirer mes lèvres de Silver. Quand nous avions terminé le baiser j'ai d'abord haleté pour l'air, j'avais beau manier les flammes, mets poumons étaient en feu. Ensuite j'ai vu que Silver me portait en style de marié et il volait à une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus de l'eau, je l'ai vu me souriant chaleureusement et il y avait une telle douceur et gentillesse dans ses yeux me faisant craquer. Je l'ai vu rougir, il devait peut être me trouver mignonne ce qui m'a fait rougir

Silver- J'ai mon idée de tout t'a l'heure à faire maintenant.

Juste après avoir dit ça, il vola en sortant de l'île et nous étions une nouvelle fois dans le ciel, même si je le trouvais moins claire que plus tôt. Silver nous a fait lévitait en avant et je ressentais une nouvelle fois le vent traverser ma fourrure mouillé. En regardant en arrière, j'ai vu l'île tomber, et en avant une autre se levait, elle était plus petite et beaucoup moins large que l'autre, il y avait une sorte de bâtiment blanc avec un clocher, en me rapprochant j'ai vue que c'était une église et il n'y avait rien d'autre à part la roche, je me demandais pourquoi Silver nous emmenaient là-bas

Il a atterrie devant l'église blanche et m'a posé sur le sol devant lui, je me suis retourné pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais quand je l'ai fait, il avait disparu. J'étais surpris au début, j'ai regardais autour de moi mais il n'y était pas, et j'ai crié son nom, sans réponse. Mais ensuite j'ai regardé en bas, et je fus déconcerté car je portais actuellement une longue robe blanche qui couvrait mon corps arrivant à mes pieds, mais le bas de la robe n'était pas très large, et aussi je n'étais plus trempé à cause de l'eau et j'avais ma fourrure sec. J'ai levé la robe et j'ai vu que je portais une paire de petits talons d'une couleur blanche-argenté brillant, j'avais aussi au niveau de mon cœur une rose blanche avec des lisières violette, et des gants plus fin que j'avais l'habitude de porter étaient à mes mains montrant la finesse de mes doigts. Je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais cette tenue et où est partit Silver

J'ai ensuite entendue la cloche, qui est doré ceci dit, sonner, j'ai ensuite vu la porte marron devant moi s'ouvrir laissant place à un long tapis rouge entre 5 bancs marrons à droite et à gauche. Je voyais au fond Silver tourné vers moi me souriant, et il était vraiment très élégant et beau, il avait un costume noir fermé et une chemise blanche en dessous, il y avait un petit renflement à cause de sa fourrure et ses ailerons passaient par deux trous fait derrières, il a des gants noirs mais on voyait ces marques cyan et lui aussi ont voyaient la finesse de ses doigts même si ils sont un peu plus épais que les miens, il avait aussi une paire de chaussure noir, sur son haut il avait des bandes d'or au niveau des poignets et aussi sur le bas au niveau des chevilles, comme les lignes de ses marques qui illumine le milieu de ses bracelets, il avait aussi une rose violette avec des lisières blanches au niveau de son cœur aussi

C'est la première fois qu'il portait des vêtements, et ça lui allait bien et le rendait encore plus attirant me faisant rentrer dans un état second. Et j'en suis sortit lorsque j'ai sentis comme si on me poussait doucement, sûrement Silver avec sa télékinésie, il voulait que j'avance donc c'est ce que j'ai fais et la force disparut. Tout en marchand je vit des pétales de fleurs rouge tombaient du plafond avec les pouvoirs de Silver, sur les banc étaient des personnes en bois qui regardaient devant eux, je suis arrivé à la droite de Silver, qui avait toujours son sourire, devant un hôtel où il y avait un pantin mais il portait une tenu de prêtre

Blaze- Tu es magnifique habillé comme ça.

Silver- Merci, toi aussi tu es magnifique.

Blaze- A quoi cela est dû ?

Silver- N'est ce pas évident ? Ont va se marier !

Blaze- Q-q-q-q-q-quoi ?! Criais-je en rougissant fort

Silver- Rappelle toi, je t'ai demandé d'être ma femme, tu as demandé aussi d'être ton homme, ce qui fait qu'on accepte tout les deux, et puis tu n'aurais pas coupés deux de tes phrases plus tôt ?

Blaze- J-j-je…

Silver- Allez Blaze, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'un petit mariage de rien du tout ?

Blaze- Non mais je ne suis pas préparais mentalement.

Silver- Oh… Dommage, car ça a déjà commencé.

Silver c'est tourné en face du pantin et moi aussi quand j'ai entendu le pantin prêtre devant nous commençait à parler ! Sûrement dû à Silver, c'était une voix d'homme

Prêtre- Mes chers frères et sœur de bois, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour lier ces 2 êtres qui s'aime pour toujours. Silver le hérisson, incroyable et magnifique hérisson, le plus héroïque et charismatique du monde. Et la merveilleuse perle du monde, la plus belle fleur d'un champ de fleur, Blaze la chatte.

J'ai ris intérieurement en entendant cela ce qui m'a un peu calmé

Prêtre- Bien, donnais le collier à la marié.

Silver a sortit de sa poche de veste le pendentif qu'il a prit plutôt. Il a ouvert la chaîne et je l'ai laissé faire, il m'a attaché le collier autour du cou et il pendait devant moi sur mon torse, je le regardais le posant ma main gauche dessus, j'étais heureuse de le porter

Silver- Tu es encore plus belle comme ça.

Blaze- Merci Silver, mais moi aussi je dois te donner quelque chose si je me rappelle bien.

Silver- Oui mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Blaze- Non Silver, c'est la tradition.

J'ai dirigé ma main gauche vers mon front et j'ai pris le bijou dessus alors que les yeux de Silver se sont élargies

Silver- Blaze tu ne peux pas, je sais que c'est la dernière chose qu'il te reste de tes pa…

Blaze- Silver, tu m'as donné ton collier au quel tu tenais tant, je dois te donner quelque chose d'équivalent pour moi. Dis-je en le coupant

Silver- Mais…

Blaze- Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents sont bien au chaud ici. Dis-je mettant ma main droite ouvert sur mon cœur

Blaze- Et t'as mère est ici, au chaud aussi. Dis-je en appuyant avec mon index sur son torse où était son cœur

Blaze- Tant qu'ils sont là, nous n'avons pas besoin de ces accessoires.

J'ai posé le bijou sur le front de Silver et étrangement sa couleur est passait du rouge au cyan nous surprenant un peu

Silver- Wow… C'est, étrange.

Prêtre- Bien, je reprend. Silver le hérisson, voulais vous prendre Blaze la chatte comme épouse et être lié à elle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Silver- Non.

J'ai sentie mon cœur s'arrêter en entendant sa réponse, non ? Il ne m'aimait pas et c'est joué de moi depuis le début ?

Prêtre- Comment ça ? Vous vouliez l'épouser non ? Vous avait même créer cette salle, ces gens et ces vêtements et tout ça pour elle, alors pourquoi ?

Blaze- Ouais Silver, j'aimerai savoir. Dis-je avec un léger ton de colère dedans

Silver- Non, car je serais lié à elle même après la mort.

J'ai tout de suite sentie cette peur et cette tristesse partir, j'avais oublié le coté farceur de Silver, et sa gentillesse qu'il l'empêcherait de faire du mal à une mouche… Attend, il a fait tout ça ? Bon c'est un peu évident en même temps

Prêtre- Excusez-moi pour ma maladresse, je reprends. Silver le hérisson, incroyable et magnifique héris…

Blaze- On a compris, passait monsieur le prêtre.

Prêtre- Euh… Voulais vous prendre Blaze la chatte comme épouse et être lié à elle à jamais ?

Silver- Oui, et mille fois oui !

Prêtre- Bien. Blaze la chatte, voulais vous prendre Silver le hérisson comme époux et être lié à lui à jamais.

Blaze- Oui.

Prêtre- Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dit maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

?- OUI ! MOI JE REFUSE !

Nous nous sommes retournés et on a vu qu'un pantin c'était levé

Pantin- Épouse moi Blaze ! Tu mérite mieux qu'un hérisson albinos !

Un autre pantin c'est levé

Autre pantin- Non ! Épouse moi Blaze, tu es si magnifique que mes feuille poussent en quelques secondes.

Les pantins se sont levés chacun leur tour me couvrant de compliments et me suppliant d'accepter leurs demandes, même le prêtre ! J'ai toujours était détesté à cause de mon feu, un point commun avec Silver, mais même si ce sont des fausses personne, je me suis sentie comme aimé et désiré par tous et ça a réchauffé mon cœur alors que quelques larmes de joie coulaient de mes yeux. J'ai ensuite étreint Silver dans mes bras, sa petite mise en scène m'a touchait

Blaze- Merci Silver pour tout ce que tu fais, je t'aime.

Silver- Tout pour ton bonheur. Vous avez compris les gars, elle est mienne ! Il faudra vous faire une raison.

Les pantins se sont assis frustrés pour de faux avec un ''Argh !'' générale

Prêtre- Grrr… Bien, avec les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et mariée, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Silver n'a bien évidemment pas tardé pour m'embrasser en m'étreignant, mais ce fut très rapide

Silver- Je pense que nous méritons plus d'intimité.

Et il jouait la comédie pleinement car la seconde suivant j'étais dans un immense champ de fleur, les même fleurs que Silver et moi portions, c'était magnifique et ça s'étendait à des vingtaines de mètres. Je me suis retournée, le vent soufflait sur les fleurs et sur nous et je sentais leur doux arômes pénétrant mes narines

Silver- Ici ont sera plus tranquilles.

Je me suis retournés vers Silver et il m'embrassa pour un long baiser, nous nous sommes étreint et avec sa psychokinésie il nous allongea doucement parterre, lui sur moi et je sentais qu'il mettait son poids sur moi comme pour m'empêcher de partir, comme si j'allais partir, dans ce cas je dis vraiment qu'il est naïf. Et après une éternité nous nous sommes séparés pour l'air avant de recommencer, nous avons fait ça pendant 10 minute, et au dernier baiser Silver me regarda dans les yeux et je voyais de l'amour et de la passion en eux, je voyais aussi une très faible nuance de rose sur son museau et un peu de sueur sur son front, sûrement sur le mien aussi. Et une question me tortillait l'esprit depuis tout t'a l'heure, et je voulais lui poser

Blaze- Silver, pourquoi tu as fais tout ça ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu et c'est contentait de se rapprochait de moi encore une fois mais il le fit d'un mouvement vif et s'arrêta à même pas 1 centimètre de mon visage, il s'arrêta regardant profondément dans mes yeux d'or, me faisant rougir car me regardait comme ça m'embarrassais et j'ai eu du mal à garder le contact visuelle, nos lèvres n'étaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre pour se reconnecter, mais je sentis plutôt la langue de Silver lécher mes lèvres me faisant frémir me chatouillant

Silver- Je ferais plus que de simple chatouille cette fois.

Juste après qu'il ai dit cela je l'ai entendu ronronner une seconde alors que sa tête descendait et j'ai senti ses épines se frottèrent contre mon menton, ses mains étaient posaient sur mes épaules et j'ai enlever mes bras de sa nuque et les ai posés sur le sol fleuri.

Puis j'ai sentis ses lèvres contre le coté gauche de mon cou l'embrassant longuement, ma vision commençait à se brouiller alors que je fermais un peu les yeux, mon cou était ma faiblesse et il le savait, sauf que je ne ressentais pas de chatouille, et je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais ça me donne une bonne sensation m'affaiblissant. Mais allait t'il allait plus loin ? Voulait t'il le faire ? En tout cas il en donner l'impression, ses actions, son comportement, ses paroles et le ton dans sa voix. Attendez, Silver est l'être le plus innocent que je connaisse, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il y'a après un baiser, mais en même temps il est entrain de me faire ça, où avait t'il apprit ça ? Alors le savait t'il et voulait il le faire avec moi ?

Blaze- Silver arrête, au moins allons à la maison pour ça.

Silver a continuer le baiser, sans répondre, jusqu'à arrêter mais sa tête c'était reculé que de quelques millimètres, je sentais chacun de ses souffle chaud sur mon cou et je sentais la sueur sur mon front

Silver- Non… Je préfère ici… C'est magnifique, même si ça n'égale pas ta beauté…

Il a changé de coté et a commençait à planter un baiser sur le coté droit de mon cou, son museau collé à mon cou. Mon souffle c'est arrêté un instant alors que je le sentais suçait légèrement pendant une seconde avant d'arrêter sans terminer le baiser et recommencer quelque fois, ma tête tournait et je me sentis embrouillé, mais à travers le brouillard je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas reçu ma réponse. J'ai essayais de la reposé mais je n'arrivais pas à parler, j'étais trop faible pour ça à cause du traitement de Silver, je respirais fort car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, ma tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et je me sentais de plus en plus chaude. Mais je voulais savoir, je me sentais de plus en plus faible mais j'ai réuni les dernières force que j'avais et je lui ai demander

Blaze- Silver je veux savoir, pourquoi tu as fais tout ça.

J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir fait un effort herculéen. Il m'ignora encore une fois continuant ce qu'il faisait et a sucer un tout petit peu plus fort avant que ses lèvres se retires, je pensais qu'il allait répondre, seulement pour ressentir un autre baiser plus doux au même endroit, cette taquinerie m'acheva me faisant tourner la tête, et j'avais du mal à simplement penser, j'étais trop faible pour garder mes yeux ouverts alors je les ai simplement fermés, et avant de laisser mon esprit vagabonder j'ai un peu levé ma tête pour que Silver est toute la place qu'il peut avoir pour s'amuser avec moi selon ses désirs, et puis j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps pesait des tonnes

Ensuite j'ai sentis une sensation de pincement à mon cou, il m'avait donné une morsure d'amour, une petite morsure, mais une morsure quand même, il a posé ses crocs sur mon cou et les a doucement fait reculer vers le bas, griffant un peu mais c'était sans douleur. Il a une nouvelle fois posé un baiser sur mon cou mais de l'autre coté, c'est lèvres étaient un peu écartés et il a, toujours en étant doux, aspirait ma peau de plus en plus fort faisant rentrer un partie dans sa bouche et il a lécher cette partie dans sa bouche, et en lâchant cette partie, il commença à lécher toujours le même endroit et je sentais mon corps frémir à chaque contact de sa langue

Je l'ai ensuite sentit me ré-embrasser et attraper ma lèvre inférieur avec ses crocs et la tirer doucement entre ses lèvres la tenant et il a arrêté le baiser et c'est doucement retirait, puis je l'ai de nouveau sentit me lécher le coté gauche de mon cou, ensuite je l'ai sentis ouvrir un peu sa bouche et planter ses 2 canines dans mon cou, j'ai très légèrement sursauté à cause de la douleur, mais je n'étais pas énervé au contraire, car lorsqu'un animal plante ses crocs dans le cou d'un autre animal alors qu'ils s'aiment, cela veut dire que l'animal mordu appartient à l'animal qui mord et il mord uniquement lorsqu'il veut vivre avec cette personne le reste de sa vie, qu'il aime et aimera l'animal mordu pour toujours, c'est plus fort encore qu'un mariage, et nous avons fait les 2. J'ai ressentie une grande joie et j'ai failli pleurer, les larmes se sont formaient dans mes yeux et une seule larme de joie a coulé de mon œil gauche, ensuite je l'ai de-nouveau sentis lécher mon cou sur les deux trous qu'il m'a fait dans le cou qui étaient sensible, ensuite il c'est arrêté

Silver- Blaze, ça ne va pas ? Tu pleures.

J'ai fit de mon mieux pour ouvrir les yeux et le regarder, il avait l'ai inquiet, j'ai souris

Blaze- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, tu ne sais pas à quelle point cela compte pour moi. Je t'aime.

Silver m'a donné un sourire tendre et bienveillant, puis il m'a ré-embrassé en étant encore plus doux, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai sentis le goût du sang, voila pourquoi il a léché cette endroit, c'était pour nettoyer le sang qui a coulé. Il c'est séparé et j'ai sentie sa main se poser sur le coté gauche de mon visage et il me caressait doucement le coté gauche de mon museau avec son pouce, j'ai ouvert les yeux à ce moment établissant durement un contact visuelle avec lui, il n'y avait rien de différent dans ses yeux, mise à part du désir et de la passion, sa bouche était ouverte et le bout de sa langue pendait hors de sa bouche

Silver-… Naïve…

Le disait il a moi ? Je suis naïve ? En tout cas c'est la seule chose que je l'ai entendu dire avant de l'avoir vue s'approchait doucement de mes lèvres, je n'ai pas pu garder le contact visuelle car mon corps était alourdi par ses actions, y compris mes paupières, et nous nous sommes connecté à nouveau, et autant il était doux avant, autant il était fougueux cette fois mais sans me faire de mal, à chaque fois que sa langue rentrait en contact avec la mienne ça m'étourdissait. Et après une minute entière il me quitta doucement pour l'air

Silver- C'était un millionièmes de mon amour.

J'ai ouvert difficilement les yeux le regardant, ma vision était flou, mais j'ai ensuite pu le distinguer, il c'était mit sur ses genoux sur moi et il avait les oreilles baissaient vers l'avant et rougissait fort le rendant mignon

Silver- La raison pour laquelle j'ai fais tout ça c'est toi, je voulais te rendre heureuse c'est pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça car je t'aime, et c'est la raison de mes efforts, c'est simple.

Blaze- Merci… Silver… Pour tout...

C'était la seule que je pouvais dire alors que je souriais heureuse, je sentis des larmes commençaient à se former, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi apaisé et aimé. Il me sourit tendrement avant de se remettre sur moi posant sa tête sur mon front et me regarda dans les yeux, nos yeux d'or brillaient d'amour et chacun d'entre nous c'est perdu dans les yeux de l'autre

Silver- J'ai encore une autre surprise pour toi, mais nous devons attendre, mais ce ne sera pas difficile, nous allons bien profiter de ce temps et je vais te montrer un autre millionième de mon amour .

Et pour finir il m'embrassa encore une fois bien décidé à partager des tas de millionièmes avec moi. Des heures s'étaient écoulés, mais j'avais perdue la notion du temps, je ne savais pas combien de temps était passés mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était des éternités, durant ce temps Silver a alterné ses ''démonstration d'amour'' sur mon visage et mon cou, il m'a aussi donner de très doux baiser sur la morsure qu'il ma faite, il m'a fait plein de gentil commentaires qui m'on tous fais rougir

Il m'a montré que malgré le fait que c'est moi qui ai les flammes, c'est lui qui a les flammes de la passion, où avait t'il apprit tout ça ? Ou alors c'était instinctif chez lui… ? En tout cas pour l'instant il était encore entrain de m'embrasser et d'entremêler nos langues mais je ne pouvais m'en lasser, j'étais devenue accro à ses baisers. Je me sentais si bien sentant un faible vent à travers ma fourrure et son corps contre le mien. J'ai sentis qu'il allait se retirer et le fit doucement puis nous reprenons nos souffles, et je ne sentais plus les lèvres de Silver sur aucune partie de mon corps, me taquinait t'il ? J'ai ouvert mes yeux et je l'ai vu toujours sur moi me souriant

Silver- Maintenant c'est l'heure.

L'heure ? J'ai rougi. Était-ce bien à quoi je pensais ? Allons-nous vraiment le faire ? Savait t'il ce qu'il y'a après ? Ou c'est l'heure de manger, dormir ? A ce stade je peux pensait n'importe quoi . Mais il est tellement doux et attentionné avec moi depuis tout t'a l'heure, que je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui refuser si il me demande. Mais je suis devenu confuse quand il se redressa à 4 pattes puis se mit debout

Silver- C'est le moment de ta surprise.

Il me tendit un bras pour me relever, mais j'étais trop faible à cause du traitement de Silver et il me faudrait un peu de récupération pour retrouver mes esprits

Blaze- Trop faible…

Silver- Oh, très bien. Dit-il en haussant ses épaules

Il se recoucha mais cette fois à ma droite avec ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux

Silver- Tu ne donnais pas l'impression d'être fatiguée plus tôt, c'est étrange.

Il ne savait pas que c'était lui et son traitement la cause de ma fatigue

Blaze- Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

Silver- Nulle part, j'ai juste suivis mes instincts.

Blaze- Tu voulais m'emmener quelque part ?

Silver- Oui mais bon, ici aussi c'est bien, regard le ciel.

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers le ciel et je fus abasourdis, il avait changeait de couleur étant noir, et il y avait de multitudes de petites lumières blanche le parcourant, et une grande sphère argenté brillante

Silver- C'est la nuit, ce qu'il se passe quand le soleil se couche, on peut voir l'espace, et c'est immense et on ne connaît pas sa limite, notre planète et de très loin plus petit qu'un grain de poussière quand ont le compare à l'espace.

Il pointa une des petites lumières dans le ciel avec son index droit

Silver- Ça c'est une étoile et il en existe une infinité et sont à des milliards de kilo-mètres de chez nous, et chacune d'elle est à de endroits et distances de chez nous.

Il pointa ensuite son doigt vers la grande sphère

Silver- Et ça c'est la lune, elle tourne autour de la planète et sans elle ont auraient encore plus de problème.

Je n'en revenais pas, et encore une fois ça me faisait penser à Silver, les étoiles et la lune étaient de la même couleur que ces épines et sa fourrure, et si je pousse plus loin la couleur du ciel était la même de ce qu'il avait autour des yeux. Où avait t'il apprit tout ça ?

Blaze- As-tu appris tout ce que tu m'as fais découvrir dans les livres que je t'ai ramené ?

Silver- Non, je les ais appris dans les livres d'enfants que tu trouvais inutile. Dit-il remettant son bras sous sa tête

Blaze- Vraiment ? Eh bien ils ne sont pas aussi inutile que je le pensais alors… Sinon tu ne comptais pas aller plus loin ?

Silver- Comment ça ?

Blaze- Eh bien… Tu sais, faire ce qu'il y'a après un baiser, ça aurait était logique…

J'ai rougis réalisant ce que je venais de dire, c'était déplacé, j'étais si perverse ?! Oh non, que va penser Silver de moi ?! J'ai tout gâché ! Je suis une idiote !

Silver- Il y'a quelque chose de plus ?

Je me suis sentis soulagée, il ne savait pas, eh bien ça m'étonne et pas en même temps, il est innocent, mais en même temps après ce qu'il m'a fait c'est surprenant

Silver- Oh non Blaze, suis-je allais trop loin ?! J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?! Je t'ai fais du mal ?!

J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui et je vis qu'il me regardait et était paniqué et apeuré d'avoir commis une faute

Blaze- N-non, tu n'as rien fais de mal, et il n'y a pas de mal à faire ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en le calmant

Silver- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Et bien si il y'a quelque chose de plus qui n'a rien de mal, j'aimerais le faire avec toi, donc qu'y a t'il au-dessus du baiser ? On peut le faire maintenant si tu veux, si c'est avec toi je ferais tout ce qu'il y'a.

J'ai rougis très fort, il me demandait à moi ce qu'il y'a au dessus, il ne rougissait pas, c'était sûr qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parle et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'embarras de ses mots. Comment suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Mais n-nous sommes mariés non ? D-donc on ne fera rien de mal, alors ont peut… N-n'est-ce pas ?

Blaze- Eh bien… Tu vois… C'est…

Silver- Oui ?

Je vois dans les yeux de Silver l'innocence d'un enfant, me bloquant, je ne peux pas la briser, c'est impossible, il est trop pure, et naïf aussi, ce serait un crime. Et j'ai déjà du mal avec moi même à penser à ce sujet, alors je ne peux pas en parler avec Silver, non mais imaginons la scène, ça pourrait le traumatiser. Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ?

Blaze- S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je te le dirais quand ont aura 21 ans chacun.

Silver- D'accord j'ai hâte. Dit-il regardant à nouveaux le ciel

Blaze- Et ne lis pas dans mes pensés.

Silver- Blaze, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le referais plus car je trouve cela immoral de le faire sans la permission de quelqu'un, c'est comme du harcèlement psychique, je l'avais fais avant mais c'était des exceptions. Rassure-toi.

Oui, il est naïf et un peu bête, ce qui fait son charme, mais je trouve qu'être bête dans ce sens est plus une qualité qu'un défaut, et, il a des valeurs et est quelqu'un de bon et ce sont des raisons pour lesquelles je le respecte. Sinon, seigneur, j'en ai des choses à lui apprendre, je donnerais tout pour que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'il le fasse. Mais bon, c'était des soucis à régler qui peuvent attendre, Silver m'a vraiment montrait beaucoup de chose magnifique, je n'allais pas tout gâcher pour ça. Je sentais le vent un peu plus froid que tout t'a l'heure parcourir mon corps encore une fois, j'entendais le silence, ça peut sembler normale, mais pour moi c'était une chose très rare m'apaisant totalement. La beauté du ciel et ses lumière parmi ses ténèbres était aussi un incroyable spectacle, étant donné que le ciel a toujours était caché par de la fumée et des cendres

Silver- Et voici ma dernière surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me montrer ou ME faire encore ?

Silver- Juste regard le ciel.

C'est ce que j'ai fais, et soudain j'ai vue une sorte de chose volé dans le ciel, une sorte de lumière cyan rapetissait laissant derrière elle des étincelles et ensuite elle explosa et plusieurs bouts de lumières violette qui se sont ensuite éteintes. Et ensuite il y'a eu deux autres lumières cyan qui ont explosés à leurs tours dans la même forme sauf que celui de droite était orange et l'autre bleu foncé. Et puis des dizaines d'autres ont commençaient à aller dans le ciel et ont exploser à leurs tours et les couleurs variées, chaque couleur à part le noir a était utilisé

Silver- Ce sont des feux d'artifice, ils sont tiraient et explose dans le ciel, ils ont étaient utilisés lors de fête où de jour symbolique. Et aujourd'hui est le jour de notre mariage, alors nous pouvons les utilisaient.

Je regardais sans vois le défilé de couleur colorant le ciel sombre au-dessus de nous, et encore une fois c'était magnifique. Je me suis tournée sur le coté vers Silver et je l'ai entouré de mon bras gauche atteignant sa cote, lui souriant, passa son bras gauche sous moi pour le mettre derrière mon dos et posa sa main sur mon épaule gauche, nous avons tournés nos têtes vers le ciel, j'avais reposé ma tête sur sa poitrine juste à coté de sa fourrure et j'admirais le déluge de couleur dans le ciel. Les feux d'artifice se sont arrêtaient après quelques minutes, il n'y en avait sûrement plus, alors j'ai continué a admirer la lueur naturelle du ciel sombre

Silver- Les étoiles sont magnifique.

Blaze- Très magnifique.

Silver- Tu sais ce qui est plus magnifique ?

Blaze- Oui.

Silver et Blaze- Toi.

Nous nous sommes regardés en même temps

Silver et Blaze- Non toi. Non toi. J'ai dis toi. Eh bien toi encore plus. Ah oui tu veux la jouer comme ça hein. Nous avons dit ça dans une synchronisation parfaite

J'ai voulu me mettre sur lui mais il avait tourné sur sa gauche, je l'ai alors suivis à 4 pattes pour l'atteindre mais il continuait de rouler, et j'ai rapidement atterrie au sol à cause de la robe qui me gênait, Silver avait arrêté de tourner et était sur son ventre en train de ricaner. Je me suis lever et j'allais courir vers lui mais je n'étais pas habitué à ce type de talons et je suis donc tomber une nouvelle fois, ce qui fait rire encore plus Silver. Je ne voulais pas abîmé la robe que Silver m'a offerte donc je ne l'ai pas arraché ou brûlé mais je l'ai retiré, mes talons avec et tout le reste pour ne plus être dérangée, j'ai juste gardée mon collier et mes gants, et une nouvelle fois j'ai couru sur Silver et au moment où je l'ai atteint, il disparu dans un flash cyan laissant tout ce qu'il le portait parterre. J'ai levé la tête et je vis qu'il était assis dans le vide lévitant à 2 mètre au-dessus du sol, les jambes pendants dans l'air alors qu'il était dévêtue excepté avec la pierre que je lui ai donné et ses gants, il était entouré d'une aura cyan

Silver- Tu avais raison Blaze, les vêtements sont vraiment dérangeant.

Il est ensuite descendu en désactivant sa télékinésie atterrissant sur le sol

Silver- Comme nous ne sommes pas d'accord, faisons un petit duel pour décider qui a raison. Tu ne voix aucun inconvénient. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

J'ai rendu le même sourire et j'ai enflammé mes mains

Blaze- Aucune. Par contre n'utilise qu'un seul pouvoir et si c'est la télékinésie, tu crée rien avec et tu ne l'utilise pas sur moi, ce serait trop facile pour toi sinon. Et en échange je n'utilise que mes flammes rouges.

Silver- Ça me paraît honnête . Que vais-je utiliser ? J'ai tellement de choix. Dit-il en mettant son index droit sur son menton et levant les yeux au ciel sa tête un peu incliné sur sa gauche

J'ai pas attendu qu'il soit prêt pour l'attaquer, et j'ai couru vers lui lui donnant un coup de poing droit, mais il l'a stoppé avec sa main gauche l'attrapant, et il ne semblait pas affecter par la chaleur que j'ai créée puis Silver a posé les yeux sur moi toujours avec son sourire malicieux

Silver- Je sais.

La seconde suivante nous étions dans une très grande salle métallique qui faisait 30 mètres carrés à première vue. Il y avait des murs qui faisaient 3 mètres de haut et la salle était éclairé par quelques ampoule au plafond. J'ai vite retrouvée mes esprits en sentant un peu de douleur alors qu'il appuyait sur mon poing, je l'ai retiré de son emprise avec facilité car il m'a lâché et j'ai reculé de 3 mètres en sautant en arrière, j'avais l'impression d'un déjà vue

Silver- C'est un ancien bunker très résistant car il a survécu à Iblis et ses flammes, il n'a pas du tout fondu, même si il est… Vide... Au moins ici ont peut se déchaîner sans crainte de tout détruire. Et je sais ce que je vais utiliser.

Sa main droite imita un pistolet avec son pouce et son index et le pointa sur moi

Silver- De l'énergie psychique à l'état pur. Haut les mains polices. Il dit la deuxième partie de la phrase avec un faux ton sérieux

Blaze- Ah oui, eh bien tirez pour voir monsieur l'agent. Dis-je en rigolant

Un laser d'énergie frôla la gauche de ma tête. Je n'ai pas réaliser tout de suite, mais quelques poils de ma fourrure ont étaient en contacte avec l'énergie et le bout était noirci fumant un peu. Je n'ai pas bougé tout de suite essayant de comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé, il m'a tiré de l'énergie psychique. Je me suis retourné et il avait fait un trou de 1 centimètre de rayon sans fond à travers le métal et les bords du trou sont entraient en fusion. Ne pas rentrait en contact avec de l'énergie psychique pur, noté… Une seconde, il a dit que les flammes d'Iblis n'ont pas était capable de faire fondre cet endroit, ça veut dire que son énergie est plus chaude que les flammes ?! Mais pourquoi alors je n'ai pas brûlé quand je fus emporté par sa vague d'énergie psychique durant notre combat ? A ce moment il a sûrement fait quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas. En tout cas vu que cette énergie est dans son corps, je comprends maintenant pourquoi le corps de Silver était chaud

Silver- Madame, veuillez me suivre gentiment et prendre la responsabilité de votre crime.

Blaze- Qui est ? Dis-je en remettant mon regard vers lui

Silver- D'être trop belle. Dit-il souriant

Blaze- Hum… Eh bien vous aussi vous êtes en infraction monsieur.

Silver- Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ? Quel crime j'ai fais ? Dit-il avec un visage surpris, vrai ou faux seul lui le sait

Blaze- Vous êtes tellement beau que vous m'avez séduite. Dis-je souriant malicieusement

Silver- Ça suffit ! C'est vous qui êtes accusée, pas moi. Si vous continuez je vais vous faire payer votre impudence !

Blaze- Accusé par une accusée pour le même crime. Je pense que c'est pire.

La tête de Silver eu un air énervé alors qu'une lumière cyan apparu au bout de son index, il allait encore tirer, et je ne suis pas sûr si il fera exprès de rater cette fois. J'ai sauté sur la gauche lui jetant une boule de feu, mais il l'a stoppé en ouvrant sa paume et en mettant son énergie sous forme de bouclier, il fit disparaître le bouclier et me lança un sourire narquois

Silver- C'est tout ?

Blaze- Ne pense pas que ce sera aussi facile, je suis sûr que tu ferais moins le malin si tu n'aurais pas de bouclier.

Silver- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vais plus l'utiliser, un autre handicap ?

Blaze- Pas de vent psychique.

Silver- Ok, et puis tu peux utiliser tes flammes violettes et tes 100 %, ce ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le collier, il ne fondra pas, il est capable de résister à ta chaleur.

Blaze- Bien, ne le regrette pas.

Comme ça mes chances de gagner sont plus élevés J'ai reculé en sautant mettant 7 mètres de distance entre nous, mes yeux sont devenus rouge et je lui ai lancé plusieurs autre sphère de feu, mais il les a toutes déviés chacune leurs tours avec sa main droite. Mes flammes brûlent tout ce qu'elle touche, et lui les touches à mains nu ! Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois en voyant ma confusion, il leva sa main au même niveau que son torse, la paume tourné vers le plafond et il a créer la même flamme cyan qu'il a créer petit

Silver- Tu te rappelles, je peux renforcer mon corps.

J'avais oublié. Il ferma sa main sur la flamme qu'il écrasa, envoyant quelques petites particules cyan autour de son poing, il a ensuite ré-ouvert sa main en la mettant droite et à coté de son épaule gauche, et comme si il tranchait l'air, son bras droit est arrivé d'un coup à sa droite alignée avec ses épaules et parallèles au sol, et il fit ça pour faire un de ses couteau psychique horizontal. J'ai voulu esquivé mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé en arrière, et heureusement car ses couteaux psychiques coupaient tout ce qu'ils touchent, et brûlaient aussi apparemment, voyant les rebords en métal de l'entaille rentraient en fusion, il voulait me tuer ou quoi ?!

Blaze- CA NE VAS PAS OU QUOI ?! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR ! Dis-je en me relevant énervé

Silver- Tu me jettes bien tes flammes depuis tout t'a l'heure, moi aussi tu aurais pu me tuer.

Silver s'approcha jusqu'à être devant moi et a posé sa main droite sur ma joue gauche et me regardait avec un tendre sourire

Silver- Et pourtant tu l'as quand même fais, car tu as confiance en mes capacités et tu sais que ça ne me fera pas de mal, sinon tu ne le ferais pas. Et c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ce n'est pas juste ça qui aura raison de toi, tu es trop forte pour ça.

Et il me donna un autre baiser, je me suis laissais attendrir pas ses paroles, j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou et lui autour de ma taille, c'est toujours aussi incroyable le fait de s'embrasser, mais il coupa le baiser assez rapidement à mon goût, j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux le voyant qu'à quelques centimètre de mon visage les yeux fermés mais avec un sourire narquois

Silver- Attrapé.

Je ne compris pas jusqu'à ce que je sens que je ne pouvais pas écarter mes mains. Il attrapa mes bras et les fit passer au-dessus de sa tête et les mit devant moi, il y avait 2 sorte de bracelet lumineux cyan autour de mes poignets, il m'avait distraite et ma mit ces… Trucs. J'ai aussi étais surprit car Silver n'arrive pas vraiment à être vicieux sans qu'on le voit venir à des kilomètres, mais la il a réussi

Blaze- C'est sournois ! Alors ses belles paroles n'étaient que du vent pour me distraire ?! En plus tu as dit que tu n'utiliserai que de l'énergie, c'est quoi ça ?!

Silver- De l'énergie.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je savais qu'il manipulait facilement l'énergie psychique pure, mais la il m'a surprise, il l'a carrément solidifié en lui donnant une forme et en gardant l'énergie stable. J'ai tenté de libérer mes mains avec la force brute, mais ça n'a pas marché, j'ai essayé ensuite de la brûlé avec mes flammes violettes mais ça ne marchait pas, quand on y réfléchit c'est normal vu que ce n'est pas vraiment matérielle, et lui prenait un malin plaisir à me voir en difficulté

Silver- Hé hé, je t'avais dis que tu regretterais le fait de t'être moqué d'un policier.

Blaze- Tais-toi ! Je vais me libérer tu verras !

Silver- J'attends.

J'ai souris malicieusement, je me suis retourné et je suis partis en courant, sans sa télékinésie il ne peut pas me stopper donc j'ai mes chances. Sauf que il c'est à peine écoulé quelque secondes que j'ai entendu le bruit d'un pied claquer contre le sol et je n'arrivais plus à bouger d'un pouce

Blaze- Tricheur ! Tu as utilisé ta télékinésie !

Je l'ai vu soudainement apparaître devant moi dans une lumière cyan

Silver- Je n'ai pas utilisé ma télékinésie, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec ça que je peux t'immobiliser. J'ai mon choc psychique tu te rappelle ?

Son choque psychique, il donne une impulsion psychique sur un mur ou le sol qui crée une onde qui paralyse ceux qui sont proche pendant quelques secondes, je me maudissais pour l'avoir oublié et ça m'énerve qu'il me bat à plat de couture

Silver- J'ai gagné, maintenant que j'ai gagné, c'est toi qui est la plus magnifique. Par contre quelque chose que tu m'as dis ne m'a pas du tout plus.

Il m'enlaça et continua

Silver- Tout ce que j'ai dis, je l'ai pensé, ce n'étais pas du vent, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et en ta force, n'en doute plus jamais.

Ses paroles ont fait disparaître l'énervement de ma défaite, et j'ai souris. La paralysie et les anneaux disparurent et je l'ai enlacée à mon tour

Silver- Et aussi je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas avouée vaincu si facilement et lorsque la paralysie disparaîtra tu t'enfuiras une nouvelle fois.

Blaze- Démasqué je suppose.

Silver- Par le meilleur agent du monde.

Nous nous sommes séparés, nous nous sommes regardés, nous avions tout deux un sourire sur le visage, et nous avons rit. J'ai ris comme jamais au par avant, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rit comme ça, j'en avais vraiment besoin, comme quoi parfois agir comme un enfant ça fait du bien. Nous nous sommes ensuite calmés et mes yeux sont redevenus dorés

Silver- J'aime t'entendre rire. Allez, fini les enfantillage, on va parler sérieusement.

Il claqua des doigts et nous nous sommes de nouveau revenue dans le champ de fleur où nous étions plus tôt et Silver avait un air sérieux sur son visage

Silver- Maintenant parlons du moyen que j'ai évoqué avant, le moyen pour définitivement nous débarrasser d'Iblis.

Je suis devenue sérieuse d'un coup moi aussi et j'ai croisé mes bras

Silver- Pendant que je cherchais des ressources autour de la planète, j'ai entendu plusieurs légendes sur des pierres aux pouvoirs incroyable. J'ai donc décidé de les trouver.

J'ai roulé des yeux, des légendes sur des pierres avec des pouvoirs ? Un parfait exemple de la naïveté de Silver

Blaze- Silver, ce ne sont que des légendes, tu…

Je fus coupé par lui

Silver- Et je les ai trouvés.

Il recula de 3 pas et ferma les yeux, et soudain, 7 lumière qui sont apparus autour de lui, rouge, bleu clair, bleu roi, argenté, jaune, rouge, violet et verte, et des lumières assez brillante pour m'aveugler, j'ai donc fermer les yeux mais qu'un court instant car les lumières sont devenus moins intenses et j'ai vu des émeraudes de même couleurs que les lumières flottaient autour de lui

Silver- Dans les livres que j'ai lu, seuls les élus peuvent utiliser ses émeraudes, qui s'appellent des émeraudes du chaos qui appartiennent à une créature faite d'eau, il y a eu deux héros qui ont utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, un hérisson bleu et un autre noir et rouge et ont sauvaient le monde à plusieurs reprises, c'étaient des élus.

Malgré que ces émeraudes sont apparus de nulle part et lévitaient, je ne fus pas convaincu car ça aurait était parfaitement possible que Silver les faisait voler avec sa télékinésie

Blaze- Tu plaisantes et les fait voler avec...

Je fus de nouveau coupé par lui

Silver- Et j'en suis un aussi !

Les émeraudes se sont d'un coup diriger vers Silver et une lumière d'or se créa m'obligeant une nouvelle fois à fermer les yeux, lorsque je les ai ré-ouverts, quand la lumière fut moins intense, j'ai halluciné. Les épines de Silver sont devenus dorés et sont allaient vers le haut, sa fourrure est également devenue doré, ses marques sur ses mains, poignets, chevilles, pieds et le bijou aussi on acquis cette couleur et ses yeux sont devenus rouges, et une aura d'or émanait de lui

Silver- Surprise ?

Blaze- Silver c'est incroyable, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette apparence.

Il sourit

Silver- J'acquiers cette forme lorsque j'absorbe l'énergie des émeraudes du chaos, comme les 2 autres élus avant moi. Dans cette forme, Blaze, je suis imbattable, mes capacités physique et psychique ont étaient multiplié par 1000 et je peux utiliser le pouvoir du chaos, le pouvoir ultime, mais la majorité des possibilités de ce pouvoirs je les ai déjà dans ma forme de base comme la télékinésie, le vol, la téléportation, attaquer avec de l'énergie et soigner les autres… Mais grâce à ça je peux nous débarrasser d'Iblis.

Je fus bouche béé et je me suis rapprocher de lui et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule gauche pour voir si il y avait une différence après qu'il c'est transformé, et la seule que j'ai remarqué est qu'il dégageait une chaleur agréable

Blaze- Et je peux faire ça aussi ?

Silver- Hum… Non, désolé mais les seuls qui peuvent l'être sont les élus, et se sont que des hérissons mâles, en plus il y en a eu que 3 en tout à partir de la création de l'univers jusqu'à maintenant.

Blaze- C'est injuste.

Silver- Peut être mais je suis sûr que dans une autre dimension tu peux.

Blaze- Une autre dimension ?

Silver- Oui, il existe une infinité de dimensions où il y'a des variantes des émeraudes du chaos avec d'autre règle.

Blaze- Comment tu sais ?

Silver- Le pouvoir du chaos est lié au temps et à l'espace. En parlant de ça n'essaye jamais de les utiliser, car, elles ont un moyen de défense, comme tu n'es pas une élue, tu seras envoyé dans le centre du continuum espace-temps au milieu de toutes les dimensions et époques et ton corps sera déchiquetés, et encore si ça arrive tu auras de la chance, car il y'a pire.

J'ai avalé ma salive et ai retiré ma main de lui, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons dans le dos

Silver- Sinon cette forme à un nom mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, donc j'ai décidé de nommer cette forme, Golden Silver ! T'en pense quoi ?

Blaze- Hum… Je trouve un peu, étrange mais je comprend pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça.

Silver- Mais ce n'est pas finit, il existe une forme encore supérieur à celle là.

Ensuite, 1 mètre au-dessus de Silver, une grande émeraude verte apparue dans une autre lumière verte qui m'obligea au début de fermer les yeux

Silver- C'est l'émeraude maire, personne ne peut utiliser toute sa puissance car elle est aussi puissante que l'infinie. Elle peut aussi vider les émeraudes de leurs pouvoirs, mais ça peut aussi les renforcer.

J'ai vu Silver se téléporter en disparaissant dans une lumière d'or et réapparaître debout sur la grande émeraude, ensuite un pilier de lumière, qui changeait de couleur en boucle en prenant la couleur des émeraudes du chaos avec en plus le blanc, apparu au-dessus de l'émeraude atteignant le ciel engloutissant Silver. J'ai du fermer les yeux car la lumière était très intense, après quelques secondes la lumière s'estompa et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Silver avait encore changé d'apparence. Ses épines, sa fourrure, ses marques, ses yeux et le bijou sont devenus blanc et une aura changeant lentement de couleur, les mêmes que les couleurs du pilier plutôt. Il était rayonnant et je sentais la chaleur de là où il était, et il dégageait tellement de puissance que je ressens son énergie, alors que je n'ai pas cette capacité, mais il en a tellement que j'arrive à la sentir quand même, surtout que cette énergie pouvait être encore plus grande, si il utilisait ses 100%. Ce qu'il me montrait était incroyable, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça existe, comme quoi le monde regorge de surprise incroyable

Blaze- Cette forme ressemble beaucoup à quand tu es à 100% en normal.

Silver- Ouais je sais, et j'ai appelé ça…

Blaze- Laisse moi deviner, Shining Silver ? Dis-je d'un ton humoristique

Silver- Comment tu as devinés ?

Blaze- Intuition. Dis-je ironiquement en roulant des yeux souriant

Silver- Tu es trop forte Blaze.

Il est si naïf, il c'est ensuite téléporté devant moi me souriant

Silver- Je suis 7 fois plus forte que dans ma forme Golden Silver. Maintenant je peux nous débarrasser d'Iblis définitivement. Et nous pourrions vivre heureux pour toujours.

J'étais si heureuse en ce moment, depuis toujours nous le combattons sans fin, maintenant c'était la lumière au bout du tunnel, ma lumière argenté. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je l'ai embrassé, il m'a rejoint et nos langues ont commençaient à se battre pour la domination, mais c'était un doux baiser, et c'était peut être à cause de l'énergie nouvelle qui est en lui, mais je sentais des frissons et de petites décharge électrique traversant mon corps, et c'était très agréable, et son corps dégageait une grande chaleur, une chaleur plus puissantes que mes flammes violette, avec toute l'énergie en lui c'est normal, mais cette chaleur ne me faisait rien qu'une ordinaire chaleur intense ferait, je ne transpirais pas, ne suffoquait pas et ne brûlais pas, elle était si agréable, chaleureuse et bienveillante qu'elle me faisait me sentir incroyablement bien. Silver a posés ses mains autour de ma taille me faisant frémir au contact. Nous avons continué le baiser pendant 4 minutes et j'ai du le briser car j'étouffais et donc j'ai haleté rapidement, j'ai étais surprise que Silver n'ai pas l'air d'avoir manqué d'air

Blaze- Depuis *halète* quand *halète* tu peux rester aussi longtemps *halète* sans respirer ?

Silver- Ha oui c'est vrai, dans cette forme je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

Blaze- Tricheur !

Silver- Oh arrête, tu es juste jalouse de ne pas avoir cette faculté. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Blaze- Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas cette forme c'est toi qui t'étoufferait.

Silver- Pourtant depuis tout t'a l'heure tu arrives à peine à tenir quand ont s'embrassent, apparemment j'ai plus de souffle que toi.

Son sourire narquois était coller à son visage, et ça m'énerver, puis je l'ai vus revenir à sa forme normal

Silver- Dans ce cas voyons qui tient le mieux maintenant que nous sommes à armes égales.

Blaze- D'accord mais où sont les émeraudes du chaos ?

Silver- Quelque part en moi, je sais pas trop comment expliqué mais c'est comme le collier que j'ai fait apparaître avec ma psychokinésie, et donc je peux me transformer quand je veux. Enfin tu es prête, à 3 ont s'embrass…

Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase, car il a raison, il a plus de souffle que moi, donc j'ai guettais le moment où il n'a presque plus d'air et n'a pas pris son souffle pour l'embrasser, le surprenant sûrement. Pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles tout les moyens sont bons, mais j'ai mis trop de force et nous sommes tombés, moi sur lui, mais il nous a rattrapé avec sa télékinésie et nous a doucement posé sur le sol, j'ai posé mes mains sur ses épaules et il avait toujours les siennes autour de ma taille. Vu qu'il manquait déjà d'air ça a était plus facile pour moi de dominer sa langue, j'ai aussi brisé le baiser au bout d'une minute et je l'ai vue haletait un peu, ses yeux étaient mi clos et il donnait l'impression d'être fatigué comme si il avait couru un marathon avec le vent contre lui

Blaze- J'ai gagné. Dis-je avec un sourire narquois

Silver- *haletant* Tricheuse *haletant*. Dit-il faiblement

Ça m'amusait de le voir comme ça, il avait aussi l'air très mignon. Une pensé ma traversait et j'ai pensée à lui donner du plaisir en lui faisant ce qu'il m'a fait plus tôt. J'ai descendu ma tête et j'ai doucement poussé avec le haut de ma tête son menton pour qu'il lève la tête et je lui ai embrassé le cou et je l'ai sentit frémir, mes baisers étaient doux et Silver frémissait à chacun d'entre eux, ses mains ont glissaient de ma taille pour heurter le sol. Ensuite j'ai léché la partie droite de son cou

Silver- S'il te plaît n'arrête pas ce que tu fais.

Il appréciait et ça me rendait heureuse, je me demandais comment lui faire plus plaisir, je voulais vraiment qu'il se sente comme moi quand c'était lui au-dessus, j'ai ensuite eu une idée, et je ne savais pas pourquoi lui ne l'a pas fait, il n'y a sûrement pas pensait. J'ai un peu réchauffer mon corps avec de très faibles flammes à travers mon corps. J'espérais qu'il aime, après tout tout le monde aime les sources de chaleur, par exemple moi j'ai bien aimé quand il c'était transformé et qu'il dégageait autant de chaleur

Silver- Mmmm… J'aime ta chaleur Blazey…

J'ai un peu rougie à cause de la façon dont il m'a appelé, petit c'était quelque chose de presque banal, mais maintenant… Comment dire… C'est un peu… Symbolique, et j'aime plus que jamais l'entendre. Je suis partis sur le coté gauche de son cou et j'ai ensuite sucer l'endroit que j'ai léché en mettant un peu de force, faisant moi aussi une marque comme lui m'a fait. Je suis repartit sur le coté droit et j'ai planté mes canines dans son cou, vu la tolérance à la douleur de Silver, il n'a pas sentit de douleur, et je pouvais presque sentir la joie qu'il ressent, vu ce que je viens de faire, et il savait très bien ce que ça signifier

J'ai rapidement retiré mes canines car du sang coulé et le goût n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais comme lui l'a fait pour moi, je vais lécher le sang qui coule pour que ça ne tâche pas sa fourrure et ses épines, et ça a rapidement cessé de saigner, et j'ai donné de doux baisers là où je l'ai mordu

Silver- Je t'aime… Dit-il faiblement

J'ai souris, et l'envie de le faire se sentir bien a augmenter. Son cou était sensible comme le mien, mais il y'a quelque chose de plus sensible sur lui, sa fourrure, il ne m'a jamais laissé la toucher disant que c'était trop sensible, même lui je ne l'ai jamais vu la toucher, et comme tout t'a l'heure il a frémit alors que j'avais juste posé ma tête dessus, je peux garantir que ça fera de l'effet. Je suis alors descendu et j'ai commencé à lécher sa fourrure, comme si je lui faisais une toilette, au premier contact j'ai sentis son corps entier frissonnais sous moi

Silver- Blaze pas là stop !

Blaze- Mais tu m'as bien dit de ne pas arrêter ce que je faisais n'est-ce pas ? Dit-je avec un air narquois

J'ai continué à lécher sa fourrure et en même temps à jouer avec avec mes mains

Silver- Arrête !

J'ai commencé à l'entendre haleter alors que son corps entier tremblait sous moi, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et j'en ai fais qu'à ma tête aimant la mélodies de ses halètements, il a tenté au travers de ses halètements de me dire d'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas écouté. Il a mit ses mains autour de ma taille et m'a poussé vers le bas, mais sa prise et la force utilisé pour me bouger était incroyablement faible, ne me faisant pas bouger d'un pouce

Puis j'ai sentis sa main droite passé dans le bas de mon dos et a doucement descendre, me rendant confuse, il a continué de descendre lentement et fit bouger sa main de droite à gauche comme si il cherchait quelque chose, puis il a heurté la base de ma queue et c'est alors arrêté un instant, et avec un geste vif et toute son énergie restante, il attrapa fermement et avec force la base de ma queue, m'envoyant un puissant choque électrique dans tout mon corps me causant un peu de douleur

Je me suis instinctivement relevé de sur lui et me suis un peu reculer de lui, surprise, oui nos queues sont sensible et font mal si on ne les touches pas avec tendresse. J'ai vu Silver allongé et qui tentait de son mieux de se relever avec apparemment beaucoup de difficulté, il transpirait et haletait rapidement, il a un rougissement puissant sur le museau avec des yeux mi clos, il donne vraiment l'impression d'être exténuer et son corps n'arrête pas de trembler, sa fourrure était vraiment si sensible ? Puis il me regarda avec un air sévère qui faisait peur

Silver- Je t'ai dis de t'arrêter ! La prochaine fois que tu touches ma fourrure sans autorisation, et ou que tu ne t'arrête pas quand je te le dis, je te réduis en poussière ! Compris ?!

Blaze- C-compris ! Désolé...! Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé posé ma tête dessus tout t'a l'heure ?

Silver semblât gêné et détourna la tête

Silver- J'ai… Je voulais juste te… te réconfor... Argh ! Idiote c'est clair non ?!

Il c'est énervé d'un coup et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi

Blaze- Euh… Non…

Silver- Bref, ne recommence plus. Dit-il en croisant les bras

Blaze- Je… Je suis désolé… Mais j'ai fais quoi ?

Silver- Tu ne savais pas donc je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne retouche plus ma fourrure.

J'étais vraiment confuse, et il y'a eu ensuite un silence embarrassant et je ne savais pas comment le briser, mais ensuite j'ai ressentie les flammes d'Iblis, et apparemment Silver l'a aussi ressenti, même si lui a ressenti son énergie et non ses flammes. Il sourit et se leva, regardant à sa gauche, là ou se trouvait Iblis, ses épines sont devenus dorés et il repassa en Golden Silver, il me regarda ensuite et il avait retrouvé son doux sourire

Silver- Prêt à voire disparaître Iblis de cette planète ?

J'ai hoché la tête souriante. Silver m'a rendue mes habits que j'ai mise car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de ne pas les porter, et que je m'y suis habitué, il n'y a que mon élastique que je n'ai pas remis mais je l'ai mis dans ma poche. Silver lui remit aussi ses gants, chaussures et ses bracelets et nous a téléporté sur un bâtiment de la ville de Crisis et Iblis commença lentement à immergé de la lave, puis j'ai remarqué quelque chose à propos de Silver

Blaze- Tu as l'air maintenant à l'aise avec le fait de téléporter quelqu'un avec toi.

Silver- Oui je m'y suis habitué.

Blaze- Aussi tu ne t'es pas transformé en Shining Silver ?

Silver- Non pas la peine, cette forme sera amplement suffisante.

Dés qu'il a finit sa phrase, Iblis a poussé un puissant rugissement alors qu'il est complètement sortie de la lave

Silver- Prépare toi Iblis ! Car cette fois tu ne reviendra plus jamais !

Il fut entouré de son aura psychique, son aura de lumière fut au dessus, et il attrapa avec sa télékinésie Iblis qui fut entouré d'une aura cyan et il fut soulevé pour être à une dizaine de mètre au-dessus du sol. C'est fou la nouvelle puissance qu'il a, avant il pouvait l'immobiliser que quelques secondes, et là Iblis ne bougeait même pas d'un millimètre alors que Silver ne bougeait pas non plus, d'habitude il bougeait ses membres pour s'aider à utiliser toute sa force télékinétique, ça veut dire que maintenant il n'utilise pas toute sa force

Silver- Contrôle du chaos !

Une sorte de portail rond noir de 30 mètre de haut apparu derrière Iblis

Silver- Adieu Iblis !

Puis Iblis alla dans le portail et le portail se referma

Silver- Voilà c'est terminer.

Blaze- Que c'est t'il passé ? Qu'as tu fais ?

Silver- Je l'ai juste envoyé dans la dimension du néant, je l'ai appelé comme ça. Comme son nom l'indique, il n'y a rien, Et donc je l'ai envoyé là-bas, nous en sommes enfin débarrasser et il ne causera plus de dégâts nulle part ailleurs.

Puis Silver pleura me regardant en souriant et en riant de joie

Silver- Ça y est Blaze ! On l'a fait ! Après toute ces années ! Nous avons enfin vaincu Iblis ! Nous avons sauvés le monde !

Je me mis aussi à avoir quelque larmes de joie dans mes yeux tout en souriant

Blaze- Oui, enfin, nous en avons finit avec ça.

Silver s'approcha de moi, il m'enlaça et m'embrassa une fois de plus. Lorsque qu'on se sépara il sécha ses larmes avec son bras droit

Silver- Enfin, ce n'est pas encore finit totalement.

Ce qu'a dit Silver m'a intrigué, puis il commença à tourner doucement sur lui-même jusqu'à faire un tour complet

Silver- Abaisse toi si tu ne veux pas être détruite.

Je n'ai pas posé de question et je me suis agenouillé, ensuite Silver tendu son bras droit devant lui la paume ouverte, ensuite des éclats de lumière sont sortis de sa main et parcoururent diverse distance, il a refait un tour sur lui-même encore une fois, j'ai entendue et vue des explosions de lumière dorée à plusieurs endroits. Ensuite Silver arrêta de tourner

Silver- C'est bon tu peux te relever.

Je me suis relevé mais confuse

Blaze- Qu'as tu fais ?

Silver- J'ai juste détruit tout les monstres d'Iblis qui restait, je les ai détectés puis éliminés. Mais ce n'est toujours pas finit, maintenant faut faire le ménage.

En quelques secondes, Silver a réuni tout la lave de la ville dans une colonne de lave qui tournait dans le ciel en spirale, il a ensuite utiliser son contrôle du chaos pour ouvrir de nouveau un portail et il dirigea la lave dedans, l'atmosphère c'est incroyablement refroidie en absence de lave, même si elle reste et restera chaude pendant un moment. Ensuite les nuages dans le ciel ont tournaient en faisant un tourbillon qui descendait vers le portail, et au fur et à mesure, le tourbillon rétrécissait pour au final disparaître, laissant place au magnifique ciel de la nuit avec ses étoiles et sa lune. Ensuite il referma le portail

Silver- Voilà, là nous avons enlever le plus gros problème après Iblis et ses monstres.

Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel

Silver- Pas de doute possible, je préfère de loin le ciel la nuit, sans les nuages qui le bloque.

Il me regarda ensuite

Silver- Maintenant, rentrons à la maison.

J'ai hoché la tête et nous nous sommes rendus à notre maison avec la téléportation de Silver, mais une mauvaise nouvelle nous y attendais, sans nous pour la protéger, la maison et tout ce qu'il y'a avec, c'est transformé en un tas de cendres à causes des monstres d'Iblis. J'étais choqué et triste et ça s'exprimait sur mon visage, notre maison qu'on a tellement entretenus et la maison où on a eu tellement de souvenir, a était détruite. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai sentis la main de Silver sur mon épaule gauche, je les regardais et fus surprise, il ne semblait pas triste ou en colère, mais il avait un doux sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaze chérie, je vais régler ce problème.

J'ai vu en face que les cendres ont commençaient à prendre la forme de ma maison, et ils ont petits à petit prit la couleur blanche de la maison, puis la maison c'est reformait. Je me suis avancé vers la maison et je l'ai touché, c'était solide, je me suis retournés vers Silver

Silver- Au niveau atomique, je peux faire beaucoup de chose, et reconstituer une maison à partir de ses cendres est inclus dedans.

J'allais rentré mais Silver m'a arrêté avec sa psychokinésie et m'a fait décollé du sol

Silver- Je suis désolé mais… Il reste une chose que je dois faire.

Il m'a fait voler plus haut pour que je sois sur le toit plat de la maison, il m'a fait m'asseoir au bord et mes jambes pendent dans le vide. Il a ensuite volé arrivant à ma droite s'asseyant à coté de moi et regarda la ville de Crisis

Blaze- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit dit moi pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous débarrasse d'Iblis ?

Silver- Eh bien en faite j'ai trouvé les émeraudes il y'a seulement 1 semaines, j'ai ensuite appris tout ce que je pouvais sur leurs utilisation et les possibilités que j'ai avec elles, au début j'ai pensé à balancer Iblis dans l'espace, mais croit le où non les extraterrestre existe, donc Iblis aurait atterrit sur une planète habité. Alors ensuite j'ai voyagé dans diverse dimensions pour voir si il n'y avait pas un endroit où je pourrais envoyer Iblis sans causer de dégâts, et puis tu m'as avouer que tu m'aimais, donc bon timing.

Blaze- Je vois.

Silver- Regarde Blaze, grâce aux émeraudes je peux restaurer le monde comme il était avant que Iblis ne le détruise. Mais je peux aussi nous emmener dans le passé et éviter cette tragédie, nous pourrions y vivre heureux avec les autres habitants de la planète.

Blaze- Mais si nous le faisons ça va créer un paradoxe, et même si ça marche nous… Nous disparaîtrons !

Silver- Grâce aux émeraudes je peux nous découper du temps, donc nous ne serons pas affecter par les changements temporelle.

Blaze- Mais tu comptes emmené les émeraudes avec toi je me trompe ? Et la même chose ne peut pas exister en double dans la même époque.

Silver- C'est vrai, mais les émeraudes du chaos sont l'exception de cette règle, en revanche je ne pourrais pas emmener l'émeraude maire, car elle n'existe qu'une seule fois dans le temps, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais si je fais sortir l'émeraude maire du temps, elle disparaîtra du passé et du futur, et la y aura beaucoup d'ennui.

Blaze- Dis moi comment tu sais tout ça ?

Silver- J'ai lu le journal d'un certain Miles prower, un génie, et il y avait plusieurs notes dans son journal sur les émeraudes. Enfin bref, j'aimerai donc savoir ce que tu veux, veux tu que l'on voyage dans le temps et que nous vivons une vie normale, ou veux tu que l'on reste ici et que nous soyons juste toi et moi. Honnêtement j'aimerai rester qu'avec toi, mais j'ai envie de sauver les gens qui sont mort, et le nouveau Silver et Blaze qui seront dans cette nouvelle ligne du temps vivront heureux avec leurs parents sans connaître le malheur. Quel est ton choix ? Sache que je le respecterai.

J'ai regardé l'horizon pensive, c'était une question difficile, j'avais envie de rester avec Silver et uniquement lui, les autres m'ont toujours maltraité à cause de mes pouvoirs, mais en même temps ce serait un choix égoïste, mais depuis notre enfance nous combattons sans relâche pour le monde, alors est-ce que nous avons le droit d'être égoïste ? Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, mais j'ai finalement réussi, car il y avait un 3éme choix

Blaze- Silver, nous allons rester ici, mais seulement pendant quelque temps, ensuite nous allons voyager dans le temps pour stopper Iblis avant qu'il ne détruit tout, ensuite tu choisiras une époque où on pourra s'installer et vivre paisiblement.

J'ai vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage

Silver- Oui… J'aime ce choix. Bon on va pas rester ici dans une ville détruite. Je vais y remédier.

Et dans les instant suivants la ville disparu et à la place une étendue d'herbe se propagea jusqu'à l'horizon avec des arbres à certain endroits, il y avait aussi des cascades. Ce que je voyais était une vue diamétralement opposé à la vue que je voyais depuis toute petite

Silver- Voici ce que c'était avant que la ville ne soit construite, sa s'appelait green hill zone.

J'ai souris, je n'ai jamais imaginé dans aucun de mes rêves les plus fous quelque chose comme ça, j'étais heureuse, j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Silver qui dégageait une douce chaleur, il a ensuite posé sa tête sur la mienne, et nous avons tout deux commencer à doucement ronronner, rien ne pouvait perturber ce moment, si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas qu'il se termine

10 ans plutôt

Point de vue normale

Une féline de lavande aux yeux d'or était dans un supermarché pour faire une course. Elle portait maillot bleu, un short bleu, des baskets blanches, son élastique pour cheveux rouge, des gants blanc et bijou rouge sur son front. Elle tenait dans sa main un morceau de papier qui était une liste de course, elle avait insisté au près de ses parents pour prouver qu'elle était apte à faire cela seule et qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille. A part la caissière il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce magasin, mais elle se fichait pas mal de ce détail, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de faire ce pourquoi elle est venue ici

Elle était arriver dans les boissons, elle devait prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange, mais elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et a tendu sa main vers la bouteille mais n'arrivait pas à la saisir, ensuite, et ce qui l'a surprise, la bouteille brilla d'une lumière cyan et lévita pour atterrir dans sa main, et elle arrêta de briller. Elle fut surprise et choqué de ce qui c'est passé, puis elle regarda à sa droite et elle vit au bout du rayon un hérisson adulte de 24 ans aux épines d'argent et aux yeux d'or, il avait un maillot blanc, avec un renflement à cause de sa fourrure, un jogging noir, ses gants sont noirs avec des marques cyans, ses chaussures sont également noir, il avait des bracelet dorés qui avait une ligne cyan, il avait aussi le même bijou qu'elle sur son front mais il était cyan. Le hérisson était entrain de lui sourire, puis il se tourna à droite et commença à sortir de son champ de vision

?- Attendais monsieur !

Elle courra vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, mais en sortant du rayon et en tournant à gauche, une personne était à quelques millimètre devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et bien évidement ils se sont heurtaient. Après la chute, la fille ouvra les yeux et ses yeux on rencontraient une autre paire de yeux dorés, ceux d'un enfant hérisson qu'elle a heurté, pendant quelques secondes ils sont restaient sans bouger regardant les yeux l'un de l'autre, tout deux avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà vus cette autre paire d'yeux d'or quelque part

Et au même moment la réalité les a frappés, ils ont baissaient leurs yeux pour voir que leurs lèvres sont superposaient et connectés, ils ont rougis alors qu'ils ont de nouveau créés un contact visuelle entre eux. La fille a également eu ses mains sur sa fourrure, ce qui fit plus rougir le garçon, la fille allait se relever mais le garçon la repoussa de force de sur lui l'envoyant se cogner contre le mur au bout de l'allée, ce qui l'amena à être surprise de la force du garçon si jeune car entre le mur et là où elle se trouvait, il y avait 5 mètre de distance

Elle regarda le garçon, et fut surprise, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au hérisson adulte, excepté les vêtements, ses gants étaient blancs avec les mêmes marques cyan, il avait des baskets bleu foncé avec des points noirs, et il avait un maillot rouge avec un petit renflement à cause de sa fourrure, les seules accessoires qu'il avait en commun était les bracelets à ses poignets et ses chevilles, et apparemment il était très embarrassé avec un rougissement sur le museau. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve car elle l'avait bousculé et les a mit dans une situation embarrassante, mais au lieu de cela, il courra vers elle et lui tendit la main

?- J-je suis désolé, j'ai étais surpris et je t'ai poussé par réflexe… Hum… Ça va tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Elle hésita, il n'était pas du tout énerver mais désolé de l'avoir poussé, son expression était sincère et elle ne voyait aucune raison apparente de se méfier, elle prit alors sa main et il l'aida à se relever

?- C'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai foncé dessus et… Euh…

La fille pencha sa tête vers la droite pour voir le hérisson qu'elle a vu plus tôt, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, elle se remit donc normalement

?- Tu cherchais quelqu'un ?

?- Oui, tu n'aurais pas vu un grand hérisson qui te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

?- Hein ? Non je n'ai vu personne.

?- Étrange.

Ils se sont de nouveau regardaient, chacun des deux semblait familier à l'autre, et ils essayaient de mettre un nom sur la personne qui était devant eux. Ensuite la fille sentit qu'elle n'avait plus la bouteille de jus dans ses mains, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit derrière le garçon la bouteille de jus ouverte et vidé parterre, et puis elle ne pouvait pas en reprendre une autre

?- Ho non, la bouteille c'est vidé.

?- Hm ?

Le garçon c'est retourné et a vu le jus parterre, le bouchon et la bouteille à coté, il tendit sa main alors qu'une lumière cyan l'entourait, ensuite le jus, la bouteille et le bouchon furent à son tour entouré d'une lumière cyan, ils ont lévitaient et le jus entra dans la bouteille et le bouchon referma la bouteille qui se dirigea dans sa main gauche, il restait quand même un peu de jus à terre

?- J'ai laissé un peu de jus parterre sinon j'aurai pu prendre des poussières avec.

il se retourna ensuite vers la fille qui fut choqué mais il n'y prêta pas attention et lui tendis la bouteille, elle tendit doucement la main vers la bouteille avant de la prendre, confuse

?- Tu… Tu es…

?- Un Esper ? Oui, et je sens que toi aussi.

?- Commet tu sais ?!

?- Hé hé.

Il ne lui dis pas mais il tendit sa main droite vers elle lui souriant

?- Je m'appelle Silver, Silver le hérisson.

La fille attendue 2 secondes et lui serra la main

?- Je m'appelle Blaze, Blaze la chatte.

Silver(jeune)- Enchanté Blaze, je sens qu'on va devenir de bons amis.

Blaze(jeune)- Je l'espère.

Caché dans au bout d'un rayon, le hérisson adulte avait vu la scène depuis le début, et ça l'a amusait de voir une alternative à leur rencontre

Silver- Je me rappelle que j'avais aussi sentis ses pouvoirs à notre rencontre.

Le hérisson adulte disparut dans une lumière cyan

Fin


End file.
